Kétségbeesés
by SweetHameronDreams
Summary: Az angol nyelvű Desperation fordítása. Cam egy kompromittáló helyzetben találja Houset és Cuddyt, és nem tudja kezelni a helyzetet. Ez a fic arról szól, hogy egy öngyilkossági kísérlet miként változik át egy örökké szóló kapcsolatba. HouseCameron
1. Kétségbeesés

_**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS**_

**1. Fejezet**

Már csak pár nap volt a bírósági tárgyalásig, House az irodájában ült, a jövőjét tervezgette. Tudta hogy jó esélye van rá, hogy hosszú időre börtönbe kerüljön. Sok dolgot megbánt. De most már túl késő volt. Megbánta hogy olyan dacos volt az egész Tritter üggyel kapcsolatban hogy kockára tette a karrierjét, a barátságait, és különösen a Cameron-nal való kapcsolatát. Habár az utóbbi időben Allison elég dühös volt rá, de tudta miért. Zaklatott volt, amiért ezt tette magával.

És velük.

Tudta hogy Cameron valószínűleg ugyanúgy aggódik, hogy börtönbe fog kerülni, mint ő maga.

A „kapcsolatuk" különös volt. House mindig megpróbálta ellökni magától a saját érdekében. De sosem sikerült. Megpróbálta meggyőzni, hogy nincs köztük semmi, de a vonzódás tagadhatatlan volt. Egy láthatatlan kötelék volt közöttük. Wilsonon kívül Cameron is képes volt úgy beolvasni House-nak mint senki más. Nem csak Stacy.

És istenem, Allison gyönyörű volt. Hányszor álmodozott róla, hogy megérinti a fehér bőrét és végigsimítja hosszú ujjaival azt a bámulatos gesztenyebarna haját? Túl sokszor hogy meg lehessen számolni. Persze ez nem tartalmazta azt, hogy amikor nem nézett oda, a szoba másik sarkából bámulta.

De mikor egymásra néztek egyikőjük sem tudod megszólalni. A szemük tele volt vággyal, annyival hogy a másik megfulladt… elveszett benne. És habár House sose vallaná be, de érzelmeket táplált iránta.

Viszont a hülye büszkesége újra elkezdte űzni ezt a félelemmel teli macska-egér játékot, ami kb. két éve kezdődött. Mostanában azon töprengett, hogy lesz e még lehetősége egy szerelmi kapcsolatra. A határozatlansága és a bizonytalansága, hogy Cameron tényleg önmagáért szereti e, vagy csak azért mert sérült, mindkettejüknek sok szenvedést okozott. Lehet hogy itt az ideje kockáztatni?

Lehet.

De House túl sokáig várt. Komoly börtönbüntetéssel néz szembe. És ez most egy olyan dolog, amiből nem tudja kimagyarázni magát.

Kizökkentette magát az elragadtatásból és elkezdett pánikolni. Ki kellett vernie a fejéből Cameron-t. Nem tudott úgy börtönbe menni, hogy napról napra, éjszakáról éjszakára csak rá gondol. Kezdett elég szánalmas lenni. Meg kellett találnia a módját, hogy kitörölje a fejéből egyszer s mindenkorra. Felkelt az íróasztalától, megragadta a botját és elindult a klinika felé.


	2. Nyugtalanság

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**2. Fejezet /Nyugtalanság/**

Ahogy House a klinika felé tartott, úgy érezte, muszáj bemennie Cuddyhoz. Bocsánatot kell kérnie tőle, és erre most jött el a megfelelő alkalom. Bekopogott az ajtón, majd Cuddy beinvitálta. Leállt a papírmunkával és fölnézett House-ra.

- Mit akar, House?

House felnézett Cuddy-ra, majd a földet kezdte bámulni.

- Bocsánatot kell…nem…bocsánatot akarok kérni…mindenért. Hogy mindenből viccet csináltam. Sajnálom, ha emiatt akadályoztalak valamiben. És egy percig se hidd el azt a hülyeséget, amit arról mondtam, hogy rossz anya lennél. Tudom, hogy egy nap még nagyszerű anya lesz belőled. –mondta House, majd egy szomorú nevetést hallatva még hozzátette - Csak sajnos én már nem leszek, itt hogy bosszanthassam a kölyköt.

Felnézett, és látta, ahogy Cuddy könnyes szemekkel kerüli meg az íróasztalát.

- Oh House, te csökönyös szamár. –ölelte át sírva a nyakánál.

House az asztalhoz támasztotta a botját, és ő is átölelte Cuddy derekát. Egy kis ideig így álltak ott, aztán Cuddy távolabb húzódott, és még mindig House nyakát fogva így szólt:

- Mit fogok én csinálni nélküled, hm?

- Azt hiszem, sokkal kevesebb lesz a papírmunkád. –mosolygott le rá House.

Cuddy nevetve nézett House szemébe.

- Azt kívánom, bárcsak működött volna a kapcsolatunk, annyi évvel ezelőtt. Olyan jól szórakoztunk együtt.

- Igen. –válaszolta House.

Mindketten előrehajoltak, és egy gyors csókot nyomtak a másik szájára. Továbbra is egymás karjaiban, hirtelen összenyomták az ajkaikat, mintha most látnák a másikat utoljára. Mind a ketten újraélték a múltat.

- House, nem kéne ezt csinálnunk…

- Tudom.

És mégis tovább folytatták egymás felfedezését. House kigombolta Cuddy ingét, Cuddy pedig levette House dzsekijét, és egyre feljebb húzta a hasán a pólót. Tudta, hogy miközben House őt csókolta, egy kis időre megengedte magának, hogy Cameront képzelje a karjaiba.

Ha bármelyikük is tudta volna, hogy mi fog történni, mindent visszacsináltak volna.

De már túl késő volt…


	3. Sérült

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**_3. Fejezet /Sérült/_**

Cameron nagyon sietett. Cuddy kért tőle néhány aktát House esetéről de vissza akart menni az emeletre és megbizonyosodni róla, hogy Greg jól van. Aggódott érte. Tudta hogy megrémült habár sose vallana be ilyesmit kivéve talán Wilson-nak. Kopogott majd pedig rögtön benyitott Cuddy ajtaján, kezében az aktákkal, amiket kért tőle.

Cuddy-t és House-t még mindig egymáshoz szorította a tálalóasztal. A blúza ki volt gombolva, House pedig a nyakát fedezte fel miközben lefelé vette az útját azokhoz a híres mellekhez amikkel olyan gyakran bosszantotta Cuddy-t. Mindketten annyira el voltak foglalva, hogy egyikőjük sem vette észre a halk kopogást, vagy hogy benyitott valaki.

Ami megtörte a varázst az egy nő nehézkes légzésének és a földre hulló aktáknak a hangja volt…


	4. A vihar előtti csend

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**4. Fejezet /A vihar előtti csend/**

- Cameron! –kiáltotta megdöbbenve Cuddy.

House úgy állt ott dermedten, mint egy szarvas a fényszórók kereszttüzében, majd elfordult, hogy elkerülje Cameron tekintetét.

Abban a röpke pillanatban, ahogy megpróbálták eltakarni magukat, mindketten tudták, hogy valami olyasmit csináltak Cameronnal, amit már nem tudnak meg nem történtté tenni. A kifejezés, ami az arcára ült több volt, mint megdöbbenés, több volt, mint fájdalom… olyan volt, mintha végleg elárulták volna.

Cuddy tudta, hogy elvesztett egy barátot. House viszont még mindig nem tudott ránézni. Már az első pillanatban látható volt a fájdalom és az árulás az arcán. Nem tudott szembenézni vele, nem tudott szembenézni még önmagával sem.

Ami közte és Cuddy között történt, csak a pillanat hevében volt, az utolsó kísérlet, hogy megmentsen valamit a múltjából, mielőtt még börtönbe megy. De romantikus szerelem sosem volt köztük. Kizárólag barátok voltak. Csak elragadták az indulatok. Mélyen tudta, hogy valójában nagyon feldúlta, hogy távol lesz Camerontól, és megpróbált elmenekülni az érzései elől. Túl gyáva volt.

Csak azért jött, hogy bocsánatot kérjen Cuddy-tól, de azután az első kis csók után megpróbálta arra használni őt, hogy megszüntesse a fájdalmát, mit Cameron elvesztése miatt érzett, ha börtönbe menne. Persze ez nem sikerült. A pokolba, hisz egész végig Cameronról fantáziált, mialatt Cuddy-val csókolózott. Miután ráébredt erre, felnézett Cameron arcába, és azt, amit látott, sohasem fogja elfelejteni.

Allison Cameron gyönyörű arca, ami mindig teli volt élettel, most teljesen érzelemmentes volt, egyetlen dolgot leszámítva.

Szemei könnyel teltek meg, ahogy halkan ezt suttogta:

- Sajnálom. Nem gondoltam… nem gondoltam volna, hogy éppen a „búcsúzkodás" kellős közepén vagytok. –azzal lassan sarkon fordult, kisétált az ajtón és halkan becsukta maga mögött.

Cuddy irodájában hirtelen 20 foknak sem tűnt a hőmérséklet, ahogy Cameron magára hagyta a két megdöbbent, bűntudattal küszködő embert.


	5. A menekülés

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**5. Fejezet /A menekülés/**

Cameron belül haldoklott. Minél gyorsabban ki kellett szabadulnia innen. Tudta hogy el fogja veszteni a fejét. Mindent elveszetett. A közel két év alatt amióta szerelmes volt House-ba és az pedig folyamatosan ellökte magától. Azonban voltak bizonyos alkalmak, amikor főnöke ledobta a páncélját és láthatta, hogy akarja őt… vágyik rá. Ilyenkor tudta hogy House a szíve mélyén törődött vele habár ezt sose mutatná ki.

Legalább ez reményt adott, amíg rá nem nyitott Cuddy-val együtt.

Cameron homályosan még emlékezett, hogy beszáll a liftbe és megnyomja a gombot a negyedik emeletre. Még sosem érezte magát olyan üresnek, magányosnak. Még Dan halálakor sem. Annyi minden történt azóta. Most már nem tartaná vissza a könnyeit. Kivéve, ha azok nem csak könnyek lennének. Zokogva rohant le az előtérbe a diagnosztikai szoba felé.

Már majdnem az ajtónál volt mikor Wilson kijött az irodájából. Meglátta, gyorsan odafutott hozzá, megfogta a kezét, majd megkérdezte:

- Istenem, Cameron, mi a baj? Mi történt?

Nem tudott értelmes mondattal válaszolni. Rázkódott a zokogástól.

- Cameron, légyszi mond el mi a baj – könyörgött Wilson

Végül megszólalt:

- Nem… nem… tudom. Men… mennem kell.

Wilson odavezette az asztalához, és azt mondta

- Kérlek, ülj le ide és nyugodj meg. Így nem vezethetsz. Megyek, bezárom az irodámat és hazaviszlek, rendben?

Cameron tudta hogy nem mondhat nemet, úgyhogy leült, bólintott egyet, jól tudva, hogy egy pillanat alatt el fog futni, ahogy Wilson visszamegy az irodájába. Ki kellett jutnia innen mielőtt House visszajön.

Wilson gyorsan visszament az irodájába hogy becsukja az aktáit és kikapcsolja a számítógépét. Cameron pedig ezalatt megragadta a kabátját, a pénztárcáját, a kocsi kulcsát és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott lerohant a lépcsőn. Tudta hogy ez az egyetlen út ahol nem ütközhet bele House-ba. Plusz a lépcső vége a garázsba vezető ajtó mellett van, így ki tud menni, anélkül hogy át kellene caplatnia a kórház lobbiján. Csak beugrott az autójába és olyan gyorsan elhajtott mintha az ördög üldözné. Soha sem nézett vissza.


	6. Magamra maradva

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**6. Fejezet /Magamra maradva/**

Mikor Cameron hazaérkezett, magatehetetlenül állt meg az ajtóban. Kulcsait, pénztárcáját és a kabátját a földre ejtette. Egy kicsit beljebb ment, majd újból megállt. Az elméje túlterhelt, ugyanakkor megbénított volt egyben.

Lassan a konyhába sétált, és kivett egy üveg '30as whiskyt a legfelső szekrényből. Hihetetlenül drága volt… ezt még annak a reményében vette, hogy lenyűgözhesse vele House-t, ha egyszer felbukkanna nála. A gondolatra keserűen elnevette magát. Kinyitotta a palackot és pohárral mit sem törődve, bekapta az üveg szélét. Ahogy megdöntötte, érezte, hogy a forró, égető folyadék kicsit enyhített a fájdalmán. Addig ivott, amíg csak levegővel bírta.

_Kicsit jobb_. –gondolta. –_Úgy érzem, mintha csak égnék belülről._

Ahogy az üveggel a kezében besétált a hálószobába, egész végig csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy milyen magányosnak érezte magát. A szülei évekkel ezelőtt meghaltak. Szerette, majd elveszítette a férjét, Dant. Szerette, majd elveszítette Joe-t. A pokolba, még a kisbabáját is elveszítette.

Ahogy a férjére és a meg nem született gyerekére gondolt, Cameron úgy érezte, hogy mindkettejüket cserbenhagyta.

Egyiküket sem tudta megvédeni, mikor a legjobban szükségük lett volna rá.

Majd 2 évvel ezelőtt kapott egy állást a híres Dr. Gregory House csapatában, akibe beleszeretett. Csak annyit akart, hogy House is viszont szeresse őt. Annyira akarta, hogy az már fájt.

Amikor Stacy visszatért, és House lefeküdt vele, a fájdalom, amit Cameron érzett szinte elviselhetetlen volt. De aztán House elküldte Stacy-t, és ő újra reménykedni kezdett.

De House csak játszott az érzéseivel. Egyszer flörtölt vele, de a másik alkalommal már hidegen és lekezelően bánt vele. Amikor egymásra néztek, lehetett látni a tekintetükben egymás iránti vágyukat, de House ezt is megtagadta.

És ott volt az a katasztrofális első randi. Megsemmisülve hallgatta, ahogy House azt ecsetelte, hogy Cameron csak jótékonykodni akar vele. Azt mondta, hogy ő nem szeret, csak akar.

Ha tudta volna…

Eljött az idő, hogy feladja.

Tiszta szívből szerette House-t, de ma rájött, hogy végleg elveszítette.

Egy magányos könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

Nem volt semmije, amiért érdemes lett volna élni. Nem volt oka folytatni.

Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy hogyan…


	7. Bizalmas

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**7. Fejezet /Bizalmas/**

Korábban a kórházban…

Wilson kirohant az irodájából de csak Cameron hűlt helyét találta.

- A francba! – kiáltotta

Még mindig ott állt az üres irodát és a falakat nézve mikor House kiszállt a liftből és elindult feléje. Wilson rögtön megállapította hogy House tett valamit Cameron-nal mert nem nézett a szemébe. Csípőre tett kézzel, szemhányóan megkérdezte:

- EZ alkalommal mi a francot csináltál, House?

- Miért? Akárhogy is érted, Jimmy. - válaszolt

- Az istenit, tudod te azt. Beszéltem Cameron-nal!

- Miért? Mit mondott? – válaszolt bűnös tekintettel House, miközben bevezette a barátját egy sokkal bizalmasabb helyre, az irodájába.

- Nem mondott semmit, te idióta! Nem tudott! Annyira zokogott hogy nem tudott semmi mást mondani csak hogy ki kell szabadulnia innen!

House látszólag átgondolta Jimmy válaszát, ahogy odasántikált az asztalához és leült.

Wilson kezdett bedühödni, drámaian azt mondta:

- Szóóóóval? Kibököd végre?

Ránézett House-ra és egy röpke pillanatra látott valamit, ami halálra ijesztette… megesküdött volna hogy őszinte bűntudat volt az arcán.

Félig leült egy székre a barátjával szemben és halkan megkérdezte:

- House, komolyan… mi történt?

Először nem válaszolt de aztán belenézett Wilson szemeibe és azt mondta:

- Elbsztam, Jimmy. Nagyon elbsztam.

Wilson bólintott:

- Folytasd.

House elkezdte oda-vissza pörgetni a botját az ujjai között és elnézett a barátja mellett, nem tudott a szemébe nézni. Majd azt mondta:

- Azt hiszem, jobban teszem, ha egy rövid, kedves változatát mondom el, Jimmy. Kb. egy órával ezelőtt Cameron ránk nyitott Cuddy irodájában miközben… szexeltünk. Itt a történet vége.

Wilson úgy érezte az álla örökre a földön marad. Egyszer az életében teljesen elnémult.

Szó nélkül felállt és kisétált House irodájából.


	8. Egy ironikus választás

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**8. Fejezet /Egy ironikus választás/**

Cameron automatikusan átvette a munkaruháját egy farmerra és egy régi pólóra. Valamiért nem akart a kórházi ruháiban meghalni.

Talán mert valamilyen szinten a munkája is közrejátszott abban, amit ma este készült tenni.

Továbbra is a whiskyvel a kezében bement a fürdőszobába, hogy eldöntse, hogyan vessen véget az életének.

Végül is, orvos volt. Tudta, hogy a leghatásosabb módszer az lenne, ha egyszerűen hagyná elvérezni magát, de ehhez fel kellett volna vágni az ereit, ez viszont már túlságosan is meghaladta a jó ízlése határait.

Megpróbálhatná felakasztani magát, de ez elég fájdalmas halálnak tűnt és jó esély volt rá, hogy egyáltalán nem is lenne sikeres.

Ekkor hirtelen bevillant neki valami. A gyógyszeres szekrényhez ment, és elkezdte kipakolni belőle a dolgait. A hátsó sarokban egy magányos üvegcse pihent. Még akkor vette, mikor fogműtéte volt.

Egy teli üveg Vicodin.

Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne eresszen el egy halvány mosolyt.

Vicodin… milyen alkalomhoz illő.

Megfogta a whiskyt meg a Vicodint, és kiment a konyhába, hogy még egy utolsó búcsúlevelet írjon. Nem tudta, mennyi ideje lesz még, miután lenyelte a pirulákat, úgyhogy jobb szerette volna előbb megírni a levelet. Ahogy írt, a könnyei újra potyogni kezdtek.

_Fog egyáltalán érdekelni valakit is? _–kérdezte.

Miután befejezte a levelet, összehajtotta, és betette egy borítékba. Leragasztotta, majd ráírta az elejére:

**Dr. James Wilson részére,**

**Princeton Plainsboro Oktató Kórház**

Bement a hálószobába, leült az ágya szélére, és kinyitotta az üvegcsét. Egy egész maroknyi pirulát vett be egyszerre, leöblítette Whiskyvel, majd hanyatt feküdt az ágyon.

_Most már nem tart sokáig. Hamarosan elmúlik a fájdalom. _

Ahogy tovább gondolkodott hagyta, hogy a szemhéjai lecsukódjanak. Az utolsó, amire gondolt, mielőtt az álom magával ragadta volna, egy kék szemű orvos volt, aki elrabolta a szívét, de az övét nem adta cserébe.


	9. Előérzet

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**_9. Fejezet /Előérzet/_**

Wilson az asztalánál ült, az arcát a kezeibe temette. Próbálta elhitetni magával hogy ez az egész egy rossz álom.

Nagy reményei voltak House-szal és Cameron-nal kapcsolatban. De mégis mi a francot gondol House?

Folyton Cameron arcát látta maga előtt miközben zokogott. Tudta hogy ez teljesen tönkretette.

Hirtelen rossz előérzete támadt, megpróbálta elhessegetni. De nem tudta.

Erős vágyat érzett rá hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, Cameron rendben van. Végigpörgette a névjegyzékét és megtalálta az otthoni telefonszámát, felemelte a telefonját és tárcsázott.


	10. Pánik

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**10. Fejezet /Pánik/**

Cameron kábultan feküdt az ágyon. A Vicodin lassan átvette az uralmat a teste fölött. Éppen próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, amikor megszólalt a telefon.

Automatikusan utána nyúlt, nem gondolva a lehetséges következményeire.

A vonal túlsó oldalán Wilson összehúzott szemöldökkel szólt bele a kagylóba:

- Cameron, te vagy az? ...Kérlek, válaszolj!

Cameron a füléhez emelte a készüléket (legalábbis olyan közel hozzá, amennyire tudta) és elmosódott hangon szólt bele.

- Halló?

- Cameron, hogy vagy? –kérdezte Wilson, de egészen más választ kapott, mint amire számított.

- Jimmy! Annyira sajnálom, Jimmy. Ígérd meg, hogy meg fogod érteni.

Wilson érezte, ahogy teste minden porcikáján felálltak a szőrszálai. Először is, Cameron SOHA nem hívta őt Jimmy-nek. Egyedül House hívta így. Másodszor pedig olyan volt a hangja, mintha ki lenne ütve, vagy be lenne gyógyszerezve.

- A francba. Cameron, mit tettél kedvesem? Bevettél valamit? El kell mondanod. Cameron! Itt vagy még?

Wilson kezdett pánikba esni.

- Allison Cameron, válaszolnod kell, most azonnal! Jól vagy?

A felelet annyira halk volt, szinte már csak suttogásként hatott.

- Nem. De jól leszek… hamarosan. – azzal letette a kagylót.

Wilson teljesen kétségbeesett. Cameron megpróbálta megölni magát.

Oda kellett mennie, hogy megmentse, mielőtt még túl késő lesz.

A lakása csak pár percnyire volt a kórháztól. Gyorsabban odaér, mintha a rendőrséget hívná… és különben sem akarta őket belekeverni ebbe. Remélte, hogy még időben beér vele a kórházba, de isten tudja milyen messzire ment el. Megragadta a kulcsait és kirohant az irodából, be sem zárva maga után.


	11. A két megmentő

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**11. Fejezet /A két megmentő/**

Wilson miközben végigment a folyosón, fejét a diagnosztikai szoba felé fordította. House még mindig az asztalánál ült az irodájában. Forman és Chase valószínűleg épp most jött vissza a betegüktől.

- Forman, kölcsön kérhetlek egy konzultációra egy neurológiai esettel kapcsolatban? Nem fog sokáig tartani.

- Persze – válaszolta Forman miközben felállt és kisétált az irodából

Ahogy elhagyták House ajtaját Forman-nek egyre nehezebb volt lépést tartania Wilson-nal, gyakorlatilag futott a lifthez.

Bizalmasan odafordult Forman-hez olyan ábrázattal, amitől neki is rossz előérzete támadt.

- Figyelj Forman, nincs időm elmagyarázni, hogy mi történt ma Cameron és House között de korábban mikor elment olyan feldúlt volt, mint még soha – jó okkal. Felhívtam hogy ellenőrizzem jól van e és majdnem biztos hogy megpróbálja megölni magát. Úgy hangzott mintha túladagolt volna valamit. Velem kell jönnöd – lehet, hogy szükségem lesz a segítségedre, attól függ meddig ment el. –magyarázta Wilson

- Krva életbe! Mondtam, hogy megölöm, ha fájdalmat okoz neki. –sziszegte Forman és közben olyan erősen összeszorította az öklét hogy az összes vér kiment belőle.

- Jah! Kövess! – válaszolt Wilson

Megálltak az orvosi felszereléseknél a klinika mellett és megtöltöttek egy táskát néhány dologgal, amire szükségük lehet. Még mindig nem tudták pontosan milyen állapotban találják.

Miután összegyűjtötték a felszerelést a két férfi beszállt Wilson autójába és végigszáguldtak az utcán Allison Cameron lakása felé, mindketten elmondtak egy csendes imát, hogy érjenek oda időben.


	12. Egy barát a bajban

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**12. Fejezet /Egy barát a bajban/**

Wilson és Foreman 4 perccel azután, hogy elhagyták a kórház parkolóját, megérkeztek Cameron lakásához. Felrohantak a lépcsőn, és a nevét kiabálva, hangosan dörömbölni kezdtek az ajtaján. Mikor nem kaptak választ, egy jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak.

Szerencsére Cameron lakásának ajtaja kívül esett a többi lakó látóteréből, és Foreman egyetlen erős rúgással be tudta törni, így könnyen bejutottak.

Mindketten sietve keresni kezdték barátjukat. Átkutatták a nappalit, a konyhát, a fürdőszobát, a vendégszobát, és végül már csak egyetlen, zárt ajtó mögötti szoba maradt. Visszafojtották a lélegzetüket, ahogy Wilson az ajtógomb után nyúlt.

A rettegés attól, hogy mit fognak látni odabent, hirtelen elhatalmasodott rajtuk. Wilson elfordította a gombot, mindketten a sötét szobát kémlelték… és akkor meglátták őt…


	13. Igazi kék

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**13. Fejezet /Igazi kék/**

Cameron a takarója tetején, az ágyán feküdt. A bőre már felvette az árulkodó kékes árnyalatot, ami a túladagolás egyik jele volt. A pillanatnyi habozás után, amíg a barátjukat nézték (aki valójában úgy nézett már ki, mint aki a halál kapujában áll) mindketten elkezdték mérni az életjeleit.

- A pulzusa kevesebb, mint 41, hideg és nedves.

- Francba! A vérnyomása már 56/42 alatt van. És nem lélegzik! – állapította meg Forman miután a vérnyomásmérőt Cameron karjára rakta

Ahogy Forman odament beállítani a mérőt észrevette az éjjeliszekrényen levő whisky-s üveget, az undorító vicodin-os dobozt, aminek a ¾-e hiányzott és egy levelet Wilson-nak címezve.

- Wilson, nem fogod elhinni mit vett be!

Felnézett, ahogy Forman odadobta neki az üveget, elolvasta a feliratot és megrázta a fejét.

- Minél gyorsabban be kell vinnünk a kórházba. Ha leviszed Cameron-t, én kihozom…

Allison elkezdett rángatózni.

- Francba! Begörcsölt, ki kell hívnunk a mentőket – nem kockáztathatjuk a visszautat.

Miután a két férfi lerakta Cameron-t, Wilson tárcsázta a 911-et. Mindketten lenéztek Allison-ra és azon csodálkoztak: hogy a csodába tudtak így elfajulni a dolgok hogy a barátjuk meg akarta ölni magát. Mindig tele volt élettel és pozitív energiával. És a kórházban mindenki tudta hogy bármit megtenne, hogy segíthessen egy kollégán vagy egy betegen, akit nem is ismert.

Csak egy magyarázat van.

House.


	14. Vissza a pokolba

_**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS**_

**14. Fejezet /Vissza a pokolba/**

Foreman Cameronnal volt a mentőautóban, Wilson pedig a kocsijával követte őket. A sürgősségi előtti csapóajtóknál 2 nővér és egy orvos sietett feléjük.

Cameront azonnal betolták az egyik műtősszobába, mialatt Wilson és Foreman mindent elmondtak a személyzetnek, amit csak tudtak.

- Oké emberek! –vette át az irányítást Wilson. – Cameron közénk tartozik, tehát különleges bánásmódban részesüljön! Vicodin túladagolással állunk szemben, - valószínűleg 8000 mg, ismeretlen mennyiségű whiskyvel megspékelve. Mikor Dr. Foreman és én rátaláltunk, a vérnyomása 56/42, a pulzusa pedig 41 volt és nem lélegzett. Mielőtt még kiért a mentő, görcsölni kezdett. Kezdjék el a szén-utánpótlást és figyeljenek az oxigénszintjére! Most el kell mennem elintézni valamit, de azonnal jövök.

Elindult kifelé a szobából, de az ajtóban még visszafordult.

- Oh, és még valami… Fontos, úgyhogy figyeljenek! Nem akarok semmiféle kórházi pletykát hallani arról, hogy mit csinált Cameron és hogy bent van a sürgősségin. Ha csak egyetlen szót is meghallok, tudni fogom, hogy maguk közül járt el valakinek a szája. Az adatait tegyék álnév alá, én vállalom a teljes felelősséget. És ami még fontosabb, senki, ismétlem SENKI nem szólhat Dr. House-nak, vagy Dr. Cuddy-nak az esetről. Ha valahogy mégis megtudnák és látni akarnák őt, nem engedhetik be hozzá. ÉN vagyok az orvosa, és ezek az én utasításaim. Mindenki megértette?

A szobában lévők úgy néztek rá, mintha teljesen idegen lenne, de azért mindannyian bólintottak. Azon töprengtek, hogy vajon mi késztette Cameront az öngyilkosságra, és hogy miért kezelte Wilson ellenségként House-t és Cuddy-t, mikor a legjobb barátai voltak?

De nem volt sok idejük ezen rágódni.

Életet kellett menteniük.

Dr. Cameron életét.

Wilson kihívta Foremant a szobából, hogy négyszemközt tudjanak beszélni.

- Foreman, keresd meg Chase-t… szükségünk van rá Cameron esetén. Mondd neki, hogy jöjjön le, de azt ne, hogy miért… nem tudom hogyan reagálna, ha House a közelben lenne. De arra figyelj, hogy House ne tudja meg, hova megy. Addig tartsd fel valahogy… - mondta Wilson.

- Tudod, hogy úgyis rá fog jönni. Cameron elvileg dolgozna holnap. Ha nem jön be és még csak be sem telefonál, House tudni fogja, hogy valami történt… Csak egy újabb megoldandó kérdés lesz a számára.

- Emiatt ne aggódj. Terveim vannak a számára, ha Cameron túlvészeli az éjszakát.

Foreman látta, hogy milyen pokolian dühös volt Wilson House-ra, és ez egy kicsit megijesztette.

Wilson visszament Cameron szobájába, hogy ellenőrizze az állapotát, Foreman pedig elment megkeresni Chase-t.


	15. Elmélkedés

_**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS**_

**15. Fejezet /Elmélkedés/**

House azóta ült az asztalánál mióta a barátja undorral kisétált az irodájából. Nem hibáztatta.

Őszintén szólva, ő is undorodott magától.

Nem tudta mióta ülhetett ott… úgy látszott órák teltek el mióta lehuppant abba a kényelmetlen székbe.

Rémlett hogy egy kis idővel ezelőtt Wilson megkérte Forman-t hogy segítsen egy konzultációban. Nem sokkal később pedig lehívták Chase-t a klinikára egy visszaküldött beteghez, akinek korábban segített.

Cameron elment és nem jött vissza. Nem hibáztatta. Újból és újból lejátszotta az eseményeket a fejében.

Hogy mehetett ilyen messzire Cuddy-val? Nem voltak romantikus érzései iránta. Mi a fene ütött belé?

Gyáva volt. Ez volt a baj vele.

Igazából Cameron-nal akart lenni de olyan átkozottul félt, hogy nem merte bevallani. Félt hogy ő is fájdalmat okoz neki, mint Stacy.

És erre ő mit tesz? Folyton megbántja. És ő ennek ellenére mindig visszajött.

Kivéve most.

Végül sikerült, amit az elmúlt két évben megpróbált elérni, eltolta magától.

De nem volt győztes, amiért elérte a célját - mert rájött hogy ez volt a világon az utolsó dolog, amit akart. Ült ott és vacillált, hogy felhívja, vagy inkább menjen el a lakására és próbálja meg elmagyarázni a történteket.

De aztán eszébe jutott a tekintete mikor rajtakapta Cuddy-val. Megsebzett, fájdalommal teli és elárult volt egyben.

Mit mondhatna neki?

Mit TUDna mondani neki?

Nem, helyesebb, ha hagyja őt lenyugodni, és csak holnap beszél vele. Talán akkorára megtámadja egy ötletroham.


	16. 1 Whiskybe merülve, 2 Kávéba merülve

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**16. Fejezet**

**1. rész /Whiskybe merülve/**

House nem akart mást, mint hazamenni és meginni egy üveg whiskyt. Holnap majd megpróbál beszélni Cameronnal. Bezárta az ajtaját, majd megtorpant, mikor a pillantása Wilson irodájára esett.

Megállt az ajtaja előtt, hogy megnézze, bent van-e még. Ki tudja, talán hasznát venné most néhány tanácsának. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg még mindig dühös volt rá, amiért korábban úgy kiviharzott az irodájából, de hátha mostanra már elfelejtette.

House bekopogott a botjával, de nem kapott választ. Úgy gondolta, biztos valamelyik rákos betegével van, vagy esetleg korábban hazament.

_Mindegy, a whiskys üveg legalább nem fog órákon keresztül papolni nekem._ –gondolta, azzal elindult hazafelé.

**2. rész /Kávéba merülve/**

Wilson, Foreman és Chase egész éjszaka Cameron mellett maradtak. Fél 3 körül, alighogy Foreman visszaért a negyedik adag kávéjukkal, Cameron megfigyelő monitora kezdett megőrülni.

- Leállt a szíve! –ordította Foreman.

Ahogy leeresztette az ágyát, hogy teljesen vízszintesen feküdjön, Chase megrémülve nézett Wilsonra.

- Úristen, el fogjuk veszíteni!


	17. A ragyogó fény még várhat

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**17. Fejezet /A ragyogó fény még várhat/**

Wilson figyelmen kívül hagyva Chase-t kibontotta Cameron köntösét. Odafordult a nővérhez és azt mondta:

- Kérem a tappancsokat – töltés 150-re.

Figyelmeztetésként mindenkinek szólt mielőtt Cameron sápadt bőrére helyezte a tappancsokat:

- Hátra!

Ahogy megnyomta a gombokat az elektromosság végighaladt a barátjuk testén felemelve azt az asztaltól, Forman és Chase csak állt hitetlenkedve. Mindketten megrettentek mikor először látták hogy a teste elhagyja az asztalt.

Egészen más mikor egy barát fekszik ott.

Semmi reakció az első sokkra. Cameron szíve még mindig nem vert.

Egy másik monitor elkezdett sípolni, amire mindenki felfigyelt.

- Chase, intubálnunk kell. – mondta Forman

Épp elkezdték de, meg kellett állniuk, mert Wilson utasította a nővért, hogy töltse 180-ra.

- Hátra! – kiáltotta újra, Cameron testét ismét felemelve

- Nincs válasz! Francba! 100cm3 Heparin-t azonnal!

Chase megragadta a fecskendőt és intravénásan beadta a gyógyszert.

- Heparin bent- mondta Wilson-nak

Chase és Wilson befejezték az intubálást majd pedig mindhárman a monitorra néztek. 2 sokkolás és egy adag Heparin után Cameron még mindig nem válaszolt.

- Mióta nem reagál? – kérdezte Wilson csalódottan.

- 9 perce – válaszolta Forman, szemeit elterelve Wilson-ról

Hirtelen a három férfi egymásra nézett és szavak nélkül megértették egymást. Tudták hogy nagy esély van rá, hogy elveszítsék a barátjukat ezen a ponton.

Hirtelen Wilson mérges lett és elkezdett kiabálni:

- A francba Cameron! Gyere vissza! Forman, kezd újraéleszteni! Chase, 100cm3 Heparin-t és 50cm3 Nubasobain-t. Nővér, töltés 225-re!

Hallva a jelzést, Wilson még egyszer kiáltotta:

- Hátra! – de ekkor megállt és azt suttogta – kérlek! – majd pedig a tappancsokat a barátja mellkasára helyezte és megnyomta a gombot.

Mindhármuknak és a nővéreknek is könny gyűlt a szemeikbe mikor rájöttek hogy ez sem használt.

Wilson tudta hogy ki kellene jelentenie a halál idejét, de nem tudta. A legjobb barátjára, House-ra gondolt. Amilyen mérges volt rá annyira sajnálta, mert tudta hogy a szíve mélyén szerette Cameron-t.

Hirtelen megbánta hogy nem hívta, soha sem fogja megbocsátani, hogy nem adott neki esélyt elbúcsúzni.

Megérdemelte. Nem számít mi történt.

Forman abbahagyta az újraélesztést, amíg Chase lekapcsolta a monitorokat. Wilson csak állt ott, Cameron-t bámulva. Mindhárman sokkos állapotban voltak.

Elment.


	18. Újra együtt

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**18. Fejezet /Újra együtt/**

Cameron nem érzett fájdalmat. Nem hallott semmit. Nem látott semmit. Úgy érezte, mintha egyre feljebb sodródott volna.

Különös volt.

Békességet érzett.

Hirtelen mindent elsöprő ragyogás vette körül.

Olyan volt, mintha egy hosszú, szikrázó fehér falú alagútban állna. Az alagút végtelennek tűnt…

_Biztosan meghaltam, és most a felé a fény felé tartok, amiről mindenki beszél_. –gondolta Cameron. Egészen eddig nem volt benne biztos, hogy isten létezik-e, vagy sem. De mi más lehetne erre a magyarázat?

Egyszer csak két árnyékot vett észre a távolban. Úgy tűnt, mintha felé tartottak volna, de nem ijedt meg. Sőt, épp ellenkezőleg.

Egy különös, megmagyarázhatatlan örömmámor lett úrrá rajta.

Ahogy az alakok közelebb értek, és egyre tisztábban látszódtak, Cameron szemei könnyel teltek meg, és mosolyra húzódott a szája. Az elhunyt férje, Dan, és az elvesztett kisbabájuk állt előtte (aki most egy 7 év körüli kisfiú volt).

- Danny, tényleg te vagy az? –kérdezte.

- Igen Allison, én vagyok. Legalábbis abban a formában, ahogy te emlékszel rám. –magyarázta.

- Istenem, nem tudom elhinni, hogy itt vagy. Annyira hiányoztál. –sírt Cameron.

Megpróbálta megérinteni Dant, de a keze úgy siklott át a testén, mintha az ott sem lett volna.

- Te is hiányoztál, baby. –válaszolta Dan.

Cameron lenézett a gyerekre, aki Danny kezét fogta. Csodaszép volt. Teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint az apja, kivéve a szemeit. A szemeit határozottan Cameron-tól örökölte.

A fiú rámosolygott, majd Cameron csodálkozva nézett Dannyre.

Bár tudta a választ, mégis úgy érezte, muszáj megkérdeznie.

- Ő itt,… ő a mi kisbabánk? Ryan Joseph?

Danny mosolyogva bólintott.

- Igen, ő itt Ryan, úgy, ahogy kinézett volna, ha megszületik.

- Gyönyörű. –sírta el magát újra Cameron. – Ez a mennyország? Meghaltam?

- Majdnem, Allison. –mosolygott megértően Danny. – Ez itt a mennyország kapuja. És igen, meghaltál. Mindazonáltal, azért küldtek minket, hogy elmondjuk, ez még nem a te időd. Még sok-sok élet megmentése vár rád.

- Nem értem… hisz azt mondtad, meghaltam.

- Valóban leállt a szived, de a barátaid és a kollégáid még mindig próbálnak megmenteni. –magyarázta Danny.

Cameron egy pillanatig elgondolkozott.

- De nem hiszem, hogy vissza akarok menni. Már túl sok volt a fájdalomból. Teljesen magamra maradtam.

Danny megnyugtatóan mosolygott rá.

- Sosem voltál egyedül, Allison. Wilson, Foreman és Chase még most is az életedért küzdenek. Ők mindannyian törődnek veled. Nem tudták, hogy mekkora fájdalmat érzel.

Ahogy Cameron elgondolkozott ezen, Danny még hozzátette:

- És van odalent még valaki, aki szeret téged. Sok démonnal kell most megküzdenie… hihetetlenül nagy bűntudatot érez, amiért megbántott téged Allison.

- Nem hiszek neked! - jelentette ki határozottan Cameron.

- Nem? Akkor nézd meg magad.

Danny a padlóra mutatott, ahol Cameron belátást nyerhetett House lakásába.

House a zongoránál ült, egy romantikus dalt játszva.

Cameron felismerte a dalt, House a Forgive Me My Love –ot játszotta.

Ujjai előre-hátra mozogtak a billentyűkön, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal véget vetett a számnak. Lehajtotta a fejét, és Cameron látta, amint rázkódni kezdtek a vállai.

Csodálkozva nézett Danny-re.

- House sír? –kérdezte.

- Igen. Ráébredt arra, amit irántad érez, és nem tudja, hogy megbocsátasz-e neki valaha is azért, amit tett.

- Ha annyira érdekli, mért nincs a kórházban és próbálja megmenteni az életemet? –vágott vissza Cam.

- Baby, hiszen azt sem tudja, mi történt. Fogalma sincs róla, hogy éppen ebben a pillanatban készülnek kijelenteni a halálod idejét.

Cameron megdöbbenten nézett vissza House-ra.

Még mindig a zongorája fölött sírt.

Könnyek csordultak le az arcán, ahogy szenvedni látta House-t, annak ellenére, hogy mennyi fájdalmat okozott neki.

- Menj vissza Allison. Szüksége van rád, és neked is szükséged van rá. Ennek így kellett lennie. Mindketten szeretitek egymást. –szólt halkan Danny.

- Látlak még valaha téged, vagy Ryant? –kérdezte Cameron.

- Biztos vagyok benne… de az még hosszú idő múlva lesz. Most jobb lesz, ha sietsz. Gyorsan fogynak a lehetőségeid…

- Mindig szeretni foglak, Danny. És téged is, Ryan.

- Mi is szeretünk, Allison. Örökké. De bármilyen nehéz is beismernem, azt hiszem nem én voltam életed szerelme. Az igazi lelki társad otthon vár rád.

Mielőtt minden újra elsötétült volna, Cameron még hallotta Danny hangját:

_Vigyázz magadra, szerelmem._


	19. Vissza az árnyékvilágba

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**19. Fejezet /Vissza az árnyékvilágba/**

Forman és Chase a barátjuk fölött álltak, arra várva, hogy Wilson tegye meg.

Valakinek ki kell mondania.

_- Meg tudom csinálni_ - mondta magának Jimmy.

Kinyitotta a száját, és épp elkezdte mondani hogy:

A halál ideje…

De Cameron mellkasa hirtelen felemelkedett, ahogy levegő után kezdett kapkodni.

A három férfit olyan váratlanul érte, hogy szó szerint hátraugrottak. Ez úgy megijesztette az ápolót, hogy elejtette a műszeres tálcát, amit éppen készült kivinni.

És habár ezt soha nem vallaná be, de Chase-nek amint lehetősége lesz, rá ki kell cserélnie az alsógatyáját.

- Mi a franc?!- mondta Forman, ahogy Cameron szíve fölé helyezte a sztetoszkópját – Chase kapcsold vissza a monitorját…nem fogjátok elhinni.

Hirtelen egy magányos sípolást hallottak.

Aztán még egyet.

Majd egy újabbat.

Felnéztek a monitorra és egyszerre sóhajtottak a megkönnyebbüléstől.

- Nem hiszem el. Visszajött. – erősítette meg Chase

Miután mindent visszakapcsolt Wilson, leroskadt a legközelebbi székre és az arcát a kezeibe temette.

_- Mi történt?_ – csodálkozott

Mindig megpróbálta felkészíteni a rákos betegeit, azzal hogy azt mondta nekik, hogy ne higgyenek a csodákban.

De ettől a naptól kezdve megesküszik, hogy tanúja volt egynek. Halvány mosoly ült ki az arcára.

De hamar el is tűnt.

Mindhárman némán álltak, és egy dologra gondoltak… Allison Cameron a gyors észjárású, intelligens orvos, a jó barát és kolléga közel 11 percig volt oxigén nélkül.


	20. Másnap reggel

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**20. Fejezet /Másnap reggel/**

Másnap reggel Wilson, Foreman és Chase körülbelül úgy néztek ki, mint akik lefutották a maratont, tekintve, hogy egyikük sem volt otthon 24 órája.

Wilson a két fiatalabb orvosra nézett.

- Mért nem mentek haza? Biztos fáradtak vagytok, és nincs rá szükségünk, hogy elhibázzunk valamit. Szólni fogok, ha változna Cameron állapota. És House-nak meg Cuddy-nak is megmondom, hogy _én _küldtelek haza titeket.

- Hogy fogod elmondani House-nak, hogy mi van Cameronnal? –érdeklődött Chase.

- A saját fegyverét fordítom a mi kis világhírű diagnosztánk ellen, - a fehér táblát fogom használni.

Foreman és Chase a fejüket csóválva, néma köszönetet mondtak az úrnak, hogy nem ők voltak Wilson haragjának tárgyai. Persze, ha House megtudja, hogy mit titkoltak előle, érdekes lesz nézni, hogy melyikük lesz dühösebb.

Mindketten House-ra fogadtak volna.

Épp indultak kifelé, mikor megérkezett Cuddy.

Látta, hogy mindketten elmentek, és nem tudta hova tenni a dolgot. Lepakolta a cuccait az irodájában, majd a sürgősségi felé vette az irányt.

Wilson jött ki az egyik szobából.

- Te meg mit csinálsz itt? És nem tudod véletlenül, hogy mért ment el Foreman meg Chase, mikor még csak most kezdődött el a munkaidő? - kérdezte Cuddy

- Megbeszélhetnénk ezt az irodádban?

Visszamentek Cuddy irodájába és mindketten leültek. Cuddy rosszat sejtve fordult Wilson felé.

- Szóval mi folyik itt?

Wilson keresztbe tett karokkal, és némi szarkazmussal a hangjában válaszolt.

- Hallottam a tegnapi kis incidensről az irodádban.

Cuddy arcára előbb a megdöbbenés, majd a szégyenkezés ült ki.

- Honnan tudsz erről?

- Ugyan, kérlek.

_Mintha nem lenne egyértelmű._ –tette hozzá magában.

Ahogy Cuddy-ra rátört a felismerés, csupán egyetlen szót tudott kinyögni:

- House!

Wilson ahelyett, hogy megerősítette volna, előredőlt a székében, és hűvösen tovább folytatta.

- Tegnap behoztak valakit a sürgősségire, akiről tudnod kell… - egy alkalmazott az.

- Egy alkalmazott? Kicsoda? És mért nem tudok én erről?

Wilson egyre dühösebb lett, úgyhogy úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha megy. Elindult kifelé, de az ajtó előtt még visszafordult.

- Cameron az… és az én utasításom volt, hogy nem tudhatsz róla!

- Mért csináltad ezt, James? –kérdezte.

- Azért, - válaszolta fáradt, dühtől remegő hangon, - mert miután Cameron tegnap rátok nyitott miközben House-al „orvososat" játszottatok, hazament, és megpróbálta megölni magát. PONT EZÉRT!

Cuddy arca elsápadt és szemei könnyel teltek meg.

- Úristen! És hogy van? !

- Kómában van. –válaszolta Wilson. – Ja igen, és még valami… ha látod House-t bejönni, ne szólj neki. Még nem tudja, és én magam akarom közölni vele a híreket.


	21. Váratlan Differenciál Diagnózis

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**21. Fejezet /Váratlan Differenciál Diagnózis/**

Ugyanezen a reggelen, délelőtt 10-kor House besétált az irodájába, lerakta a hátizsákját a kanapéra és levette a kabátját. Az első dolog, amit észrevett, hogy a halom kibontatlan levél még mindig az asztalán volt, nyilvánvalóan Cameron még nem nézte át őket.

_- A tegnap történtek miatt maradt otthon?_ – csodálkozott House, és remélte hogy nem, mert beszélni akart vele

Átment a konferencia terembe hogy ellenőrizze Forman-t és Chase-t de, még nem jöttek be. Ahogy készült megfordulni, hogy visszamenjen az irodájába, észrevette, hogy a fehér tábla tele van orvosi tünetekkel.

- Mi a franc folyik itt? – motyogta

Aztán meghallotta hogy az ajtó becsapódott majd bezáródott. Megfordult és látta hogy a haverja, James Wilson áll vele szemben, a kezei pedig még mindig az ajtó zárján vannak.

- 'Reggelt, Jimmy! – mondta House puhatolózva – Mit tehetek érted?

Wilson nem mondott semmit, csak odament és bezárta az irodába vezető ajtót is.

- Jézusom, Jimmy, ha tudtam volna, hogy ennyire egyedül akarsz lenni, megállhattál volna a lakásomnál, mielőtt bejössz dolgozni és elintézhettük volna privátban. - kötözködött House, miközben többször felemelte a szemöldökét.

- Fogd be House! – üvöltött a barátjára

House megdöbbent. Tudta hogy jó oka van rá dühösnek lenni, de nem gondolta hogy ennyire.

- Ok, Jimmy. – mondta, helyet foglalva a konferencia asztalnál. – Mi a célod?

- Segítened kell egy Differenciál Diagnózisban – válaszolta Wilson egy vicces mosollyal

- Ez valami vicc? – kötekedett – ez az én szövegem!

A másodperc töredékére egy olyan pillantás ült ki Wilson arcára, amit House csak a gyűlölethez tudott hasonlítani.

- Nem House, biztosíthatlak hogy EZ nem vicc.

_- Ok, legalább megállapítottuk hogy Jimmy még mindig dühös rám! – _gondolta House

- Rendben, Jimmy, segítek. – engedett végül, miközben a botját az ujjai között forgatatta – kezdjük a differenciál diagnózisodat. Megnézhetem a mappát, amit fogsz?

- Nem. Még nem. Csak nézz a táblára. - válaszolt Wilson

- De aztán menjünk. Fel kell hívnom Cameron-t hogy, megbizonyosodjak róla, hogy jól van. – mondta türelmetlenül

Wilson szemrebbenés nélkül elkezdte felsorolni a tüneteket a tábláról:

- Tehát egy női beteget behoznak a sürgősségire nyilvánvaló túladagolással…

House végigfutotta a listát, amit Wilson felolvasott:˛

Közel 8000mg Vicodin-t vett be

Kb. fél liter whiskyvel

Nem lélegzett

Agyvérzés mielőtt bekerült a kórházba

Szívleállás és intubálás

Egyre nagyobb sokkolás a szívének – eredménytelenül

Megközelítőleg 11 percig nem vert a szíve

Épp mikor meg lenne állapítva a halál beállta, visszajön

House a szavába vágva megkérdezte:

- 11 percig volt halott?

- Igen. – válaszolt Wilson

- Szóval ezt akarod tudni? Utálom ezt mondani de, valószínűleg a betegednek jelentős agykárosodása van. – mondta közömbösen

Jimmy már fel alá járkált az idegességtől. Többről szólt a történet, mint amit elmondott és House ki akarta találni mi volt az.

- Miért dolgozol egy egyszerű túladagolásos eseten a sürgősségiről? – kérdezte

De nem kapott választ.

- Milyen az állapota?

House nem volt felkészülve arra, ami most jött.

Wilson odament a táblához, szinte belemászott House arcába majd belevágta az öklét az üvegbe, centikre barátja mellkasától, és azt ordította:

- Kómában van! Kibszott kómában!

House meghátrált. Soha nem látta még Jimmy-t így viselkedni.

- Jimmy, mi a franc bajod van? Nem tudom megmenteni a világot! Néhány nő bekerül a sürgősségire miután véget akartak vetni az életüknek és te ilyen feldúlt, vagy azért mert nem tudtad megmenteni őt? Istenem, Jimmy, hányszor mondtad már, hogy nem tudok megmenteni mindenkit? – kiabált House

Elég volt. Már nem tudta visszafogni magát.

Visszaordított House-ra:

- Szóval ennyi, ugye? Ő is csak egy túladagolt? És mi van akkor, ha életben marad, vagy esetleg meghal?

House ennél jobban már nem tudta kényelmetlenebbül érezni magát. Kezdett csodálkozni, hogy hogy elveszetett a fejét Jimmy, mikor újabb támadás következett.

Wilson még közelebb lépett House-hoz, annyira hogy hátrálnia kellett egy picit majd folytatta:

- Ő is csak egy újabb statisztika, igaz? HÁNYNOM KELL TŐLED!

House láthatóan meghátrált ettől a sértéstől.

_- Istenem, mit tettem, ami ilyen dühöt keltett Jimmy-ben?_ – csodálkozott, a fejét törve

Ekkor a szája kinyílt és olyan dolgokat kezdett el mondani, amiket nem gondolt át.

- Igen, ő is egy hülye narkós! Még le sem tudott szokni!

Wilson úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt belelöki majd az utolsó csepp életet is kioltja House-ból.

De felvillant valami az agyában; nem fogja elveszteni a fejét, helyette inkább egy hátborzongató nyugodtság telepedett rá, a szemei pedig szomorúságtól izzottak.

Viszont ha House őszinte volt, akkor ez csak még jobban feldühítette.

- Mi van akkor, ha azt mondom a te hibád volt? – kérdezte Wilson érzelemmentes hangon

Az én hibám?

House visszagondolt Moriarty-re, a férfire, aki a két sebhelyért felelős a hasán és a nyakán.

Wilson betege is egy lenne azok közül, akik nem tudtak megbirkózni a szörnyű igazsággal?

- Idefigyelj! – mondta House harcoló hanggal – Én csak meggyógyítom az embereket, aztán visszaküldöm őket a világba. Az utókezelés nem az én dolgom. Amennyiben nem vetted észre, a Diagnosztika vezetője vagyok nem a Pszichiátriáé.

A harag bosszúval vegyülve tért vissza.

- Nem gyógyítottad meg! Sosem gyógyítottad meg! Összetörted! Újra meg újra, időről időre!

_- Nem. – _gondolta House

Csak egy emberre gondolhatott Wilson.

_- Nem, ő nem lehet_ – gondolta, ahogy megfordult és újra ránézett a kinyitatlan levelekre az asztalán.

Wilson hirtelen odadobta az aktát az asztalra, House elé és azt mondta:

- Itt van. Szólj ha ETTŐL meggondolod magad, te szemétláda! EZ a tegnapi túladagolt! EZ az aki nem tudott leállni!

House még mindig sokkolva volt Jimmy kitörésétől, ahogy felemelte az aktát.

Vonakodva kinyitotta.

Beteg neve: Allison Cameron.

House-nak elállt a lélegzete.

Megesküdött volna, hogy úgy érzete, a szíve nem lélegzik tovább.

Szédült és émelygett.

_- Nem az ÉN Allison-om. Biztos valaki más. Nem lehet. Nem az én aranyos, szép Allison-om._ – vonta kétségbe House

- Az én Allison-om? – nézett fel könyörögve a barátjára

- De, House. A te Allison-od. – erősítette meg Wilson

Látható volt az azonnali viselkedésébeni változás. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt sokkos állapotba kerül.

- Nem… nem értem. Miért nem szólt senki mikor behozták?

- Az én döntésem volt, House. Úgy láttam elég rossz állapotban voltál már korábban is, mikor rátok nyitott. – jelentette ki Wilson

House egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét aztán felnézett egyenesen Wilson-ra figyelmen kívül hagyva a könnyeket, amelyek hamarosan elkezdtek legördülni az arcán.

- TE hoztad ezt a döntést. Mióta vagy ISTEN? Tudod, hogy érzek iránta, Jimmy. – mondta megsebzett hangon

- House, én…

- Fel kellett volna hívnod, az istenit! – ordította House – Istenem, akár meg is hal…

Lassan felállt az asztaltól az aktával a kezében.

- Meg kell látogatnom – megmondani neki, hogy sajnálom – elnyerni a megértését. Elmondani neki, hogy érzek iránta. – mondta inkább magának, mint Jimmy-nek.

House-nak még mindig potyogtak a könnyei, ami őszintén meglepte Wilson-t.

- House! Nem látogathatod meg! – kiáltott utána

- Mi a francért nem? – kérdezte House, miközben hirtelen megállt

- Mert ÉN vagyok az orvosa, és nem hiszem, hogy most jó hatással lennél rá… ezen kívül kómában van. – válaszolta

House amilyen gyorsan csak tudott odafutott a legközelebbi szemeteshez és a térdeire zuhant, pár pillanattal az előtt mielőtt a reggelije feljött kínzó fájdalmat okozva a gyomrában.

Összeomlott, elvesztette az irányítást, a könnyek rázkódó zokogásban törtek ki belőle.

Wilson hitetlenkedve nézte.

Ezen a ponton elkezdte sajnálni a barátját.

Tudta hogy House tényleg szerette Cameron-t. Talán túl kemény volt hozzá.

Bármi is történt tegnap ez az ember ma drágán megfizetett érte és talán nem csak ezért hanem az egész életéért.

Odament, kezét a barátja vállára tette, amitől House folytatta a zokogást. Csak egy tompa, nyomorult morgás szakított meg.

Mikor végre abbahagyta, Wilson átnyújtott neki pár papírzsepit és azt mondta:

- Nézd House, egy feltétellel megengedem, hogy meglátogasd. Ha az eredményei felemelkednek, vagy felzaklatod, akkor kijössz. Megegyeztünk?

House felállt a barátja segítségével, letörölte a könnyeit és a száját, majd válaszolt:

- Meg.

Elindultak a sürgősségi felé, csak egyszer álltak meg, a mosdónál hogy House megmosakodjon és kiöblítse a száját.

Mikor leértek Cameron szobájához, Wilson megállította House-t.

- House, tudom hogy orvos vagy, de másabb egy olyan embert látni gépekre kapcsolva, akibe szerelmes vagy. Jobb, ha felkészülsz rá. Lehet hogy Cameron nem éli túl.

Megértette, amit mondott de megpróbált nem aggódó arcot vágni. Valójában, krvára félt.

Nem tudta hogy meg tud e birkózni annak a látványával, hogy az egyetlen, akit szeret életmentő műszerekre van kapcsolva.

És tudta hogy miatta.


	22. Kezdődik a virrasztás

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**22. Fejezet /Kezdődik a virrasztás/**

Ahogy beléptek Cameron szobájába, House-nak elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy meglátta ott feküdni. Lélegeztető gépekre volt kapcsolva, és különböző csövek lógtak ki belőle.

_Istenem, olyan sápadtnak és gyengének tűnik… _–gondolta House. –_Mit tettem?_

Lassan elindult felé, amíg Wilson hátul maradt, hogy leellenőrizze az aktáját. House olyan közel tette a széket az ágytámlához, amennyire csak a gépek engedték, és leült. Közben egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a szemét.

Gyengéden felvette a kezét és a sajátjai közé fogta, vigyázva, hogy ne mozdítsa el a csöveket.

Wilson a szeme sarkából egész végig figyelte barátját. Majd megszakadt a szíve attól, amit ezután látott.

House az ajkaihoz emelte Cameron kezét, finoman megcsókolta, és könnyes szemekkel így szólt:

- Annyira sajnálom, Allison. Bocsáss meg nekem. Kérlek, ne hagyj el!

Alighogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat, újra zokogni kezdett; ezúttal egyik kezével átfogta Cameront, a fejét pedig a mellkasára fektette, és egyre csak sírt.

Wilson elég kényelmetlenül érezte magát, miközben barátja ennyire megnyílt Cameron előtt, úgyhogy csendben kisurrant a szobából.

House nem tudta, mióta feküdhetett ott. Egyszer csak ráébredt, hogy a feje egész idő alatt le-föl mozgott. Szörnyű érzés volt tudni, hogy a mozgást csak a gépek okozták, amik a levegőt pumpálták Allison tüdejébe.

És az az átkozott hang, amit azelőtt sosem vett észre.

Vhoosh – klikk. Vhoosh – klikk. Vhoosh – klikk.

Hosszú időnek kell még eltelnie, hogy ez a hang ne kísértse tovább az álmaiban.

Felemelte a fejét Cameron mellkasáról és ujjával megtörölte könnyáztatta arcát. Odahajolt Cameronhoz és újra megfogta a kezét. Végig az angyali arcát nézte, és azon gondolkodott, hogy fajulhattak idáig a dolgok.

Már két éve ugyanazt a macska-egér játékot játsszák.

_Várjunk…_ -szakította félbe House a saját gondolatmenetét.

Ez hazugság. _Ő_ volt az, aki a macska-egér játékot játszotta. Cameron mindig is világossá tette a számára, hogy vonzódik hozzá és kapcsolatot szeretne vele.

_Mikor megkérdeztem, hogy mit eszik egy olyan fickón, mint én… ő felsorolt egy rakás tulajdonságot, de viszonoztam ezt valaha is? Soha! Túl gyáva voltam hozzá. Mikor először megkérdezte, hogy kedvelem-e, egyenesen az arcába hazudtam. Egyszerűen annyit mondtam, hogy NEM. Jézusom! Mit ne kedveltem volna benne? _

_Hiszen annyira szép, vicces és elbűvölő volt… azt nem is említve, hogy milyen hihetetlenül okos. És a gyönyörű teste sem vált a kárára! _

House elmosolyodott, ahogy egy pillanatra elképzelte, mi mindent tehetett volna azzal a csodaszép testével. Addig akarta csókolni az ajkait, a nyakát, a kulcscsontját, míg a nevét nem sikítja. Elképzelte a kezeit és az ajkait Cameron testének minden részén… a mellein, a lapos hasán, a combján… Minden vágya az volt, hogy örömöt szerezzen neki.

Annyira szánalmas volt így utólag gondolkodni… még azt sem tudta beismerni, hogy kedveli.

Sőt, ez több volt annál: Gregory House már azon a napon beleszeretett Allison Cameronba, mikor először betette a lábát az irodájába.

És talán már sosem tudhatja meg.


	23. Folytatódik a virrasztás

**_KÉTSÉGBEESÉS_**

**23. Fejezet /Folytatódik a virrasztás/**

House még mindig ott ült és a Cameron-nal való kapcsolatáról elmélkedett. Olyan ostoba volt. Mindvégig úgy érezte, hogy a rokkantsága miatt vonzódik hozzá.

Mert sérült.

Egy nyomorék.

Összerezzent mikor arra a bizonyos estére gondolt. Cameron egy igazi randit kért cserébe hogy visszajöjjön hozzá, ő pedig beleegyezett. Annyira szép volt abban a fekete ruhában. Emlékszik rá hogy elpirult mikor odaadta neki a mellcsokrot: Jimmy-nek igaza volt… bejött neki.

Egy csodálatos este lehetett volna… és talán egy új élet kezdete, ami azt illeti. De nem… el kellett csesznie, mint általában. Aztán Cameron újra megkérdezte, hogy hogy érez iránta, és ahelyett hogy elmondta volna az igazat, kikerülte a kérdést és őróla kezdett beszélni, akkora fájdalmat okozva amekkorát csak lehet.

Részletesen emlékezett rá mit mondott akkor este Cameron-nak mert előre begyakorolta. Tudta hogy meg fogja kérdezni, hogy érez iránta és fel akart készülni rá. Be akarta biztosítani, hogy a páncélja megmarad vele szemben. Amikor megkérdezte már készen állt.

- Az a tévképzete hogy helyrehozhatja azt, ami nem tökéletes. Ezért ment hozzá egy haldokló rákoshoz. Ön nem szeret, csak akar. És most hogy a férje meghalt, újabb személyen akar jótékonykodni. Ezért is jött el velem ma este. Kétszer annyi idős vagyok, nem jóképű, nem elbűvölő, még csak kedves sem. Az vagyok, amire szüksége van. Sérült ember.

Újra eltolta magától. Emlékszik, ahogy a mosolya apró remegéssé majd a szép, érzelmekkel teli arca érzelmektől megfosztottá változik. Még a szemei is ezt tükrözték.

Erős volt, nem tört össze és nem sírt.

Istenem, milyen idióta volt House. Ezután Cameron egy hónapig elkerült minden személyes érintkezést vele, a szakmai kapcsolatnál maradt.

Ez többet jelentett, mint amit szavakkal ki lehet fejezni. House gyakran üldözte, mint vadász a zsákmányát a szarkasztikus beszólásai alatt – különösen mikor mind együtt voltak, a differenciál diagnózisok során.

Ő pedig elviselte.

House mindig a saját érzéseivel harcolt. Mikor Cameron dühös volt rá vagy levegőnek nézte, semmit sem akart jobban, mint a karjaiba venni, mindent elfeledtetni vele csak az ajkait Cameron-én érezni.

Nem akarta hogy MÁSÉ legyen.

De hamarosan újra elkezdődtek a kölcsönös flörtölések és a dolgok túl hevesek voltak. Nem kockáztathatott, hogy ő is egy Stacy lesz. És istenem, Allison sokkal jobbat megszerezhetett volna, mint egy kiöregedett nyomorékot, gyógyszer problémákkal. A legjobbat érdemelte.

És most mindent megadott volna, hogy visszajöjjön hozzá, még egy esélyt adva. Bár tudta hogy nem érdemli meg. Őszintén szólva azt sem hitte el, hogy eddig kitartott.

Ha visszajön hozzá, megesküszik, hogy 100-szor kárpótolja őt az összes szemétségért és bánatért.

Ekkor Cuddy lépett be a szobába, csendes megkérdezve:

- Hogy megy?

House pont válaszolt volna mikor egy pillanat alatt Cameron monitorjai elkezdtek sípolni.

Wilson, aki éppen House felé tartott, hogy beszéljen vele, meglátta, hogy a nővérek Cameron szobájába futnak ezért ő is odasietett, hogy megnézze, mi folyik ott. Először azt gondolta, _Most meg mi a francot csinált, House?_, de ennek semmi értelme nem volt, mert egy ideig ő is bent volt kettejükkel a szobában és már akkor sem befolyásolta negatívan az eredményeit House jelenléte.

Mikor kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett, hogy ellenőrizze House és a nővérek már Cameron-t vizsgálják, meglátta a zaklatottságának okát.

Cuddy bement a kórtermébe.

Úgy látszik House hangja még kómában is megnyugtatta Cameron-t… miután annyi mindenen keresztül ment az utóbbi két évben. Még azok után is amiket tett mellette akart lenni.

Viszont Cuddy most már ellenfél volt. Úgy tűnik a hangja, nem igazán nyugtatta meg Cameron-t…

Wilson csendesen odafordult Cuddy-hoz és azt mondta:

- Azt hiszem jobb lenne ha elhagynád a szobát. Úgy gondolom a te hangod zaklatta fel és repítette egekbe az eredményeit.

- És House hangjára miért nem reagált így? Tudod hogy ő is a szobában volt. – kérdezte keserűen Cuddy

Wilson-nak nem volt ideje finomkodni. Az irányítása alá kellett vennie Cameron életjeleit. Visszafordult Cuddy-hoz és lenézően azt mondta:

- Nézd, ő szereti House-t. Eddig barát voltál, de most már csak egy ellenfélnek, fenyegetésnek tart.- szóval kifelé!

- Rendben! – mondta gúnyosan, miközben elhagyta a szobát

House megpróbálta lenyugtatni Cameron-t azzal, hogy a homlokát és a haját simogatta miközben gyengéden beszélt hozzá. Egy kicsit lentebb mentek az eredményei.

- Jimmy, nem gondolod, hogy adnunk kellene neki egy kis dózis Ativan-t? – kérdezte House

- De - válaszolt Wilson – valószínűleg most ez a legjobb, amit tehetünk

Beadott neki 10 cm3 Ativan-t amíg House továbbra is gyengéden beszélt hozzá és simogatta. Tudta hogy gyorsan fog hatni a gyógyszer. A merev teste ellazult, a feje pedig oldalra dőlt.

10 perc múlva Wilson ellenőrizte Cameron eredményeit majd végül megelégedett velük.

Végre House is biztonságosan leülhetett Allison mellé, majd megfoghatta a kezét miután stabilizálódott.

- Láttál már kómásnál ilyen reakciót külső ingerre? –kérdezte Wilson

- Nem, elég szokatlan volt.

House ránézett Jimmy-re és látta rajta hogy valami még nyomasztja.

- Mi az? – kérdezte – Mit nem mondasz el?

Wilson odasétált az ajtóhoz, rárakta a kezét a kilincsre, majd azt mondta:

- House, valójában idetartottam hogy beszéljek veled. Velem kell jönnöd. Forman és Chase visszajöttek, van valami, amit mindhármótoknak hallania kell.

- Nem akarom itt hagyni Allison-t. Fontos? – kérdezte House

- Nagyon fontos. – mondta – Cameron búcsúlevele, megkért hogy olvassam fel mindenkinek.


	24. Az utolsó szavaim hozzátok

**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS**

**24. Fejezet /Az utolsó szavaim hozzátok/**

Wilsonnak nagy nehezen sikerült elrángatnia House-t Cameron mellől, miután megnyugtatta, hogy feltétlenül hívni fogják, ha csak a legkisebb változás is beállna az állapotában.

Amikor beértek a konferencia terembe, Foreman és Chase már vártak rájuk.

Foreman-nek elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie főnökére, hogy észrevegye a duzzadt, piros szemeit, az alatta lévő sötét karikákat, a sápadtságát, és hogy már jó ideje nem látott fésűt a haja. Dühös volt rá, de tudta, hogy szenvedett. Most nem volt idő okolni a történtekért.

Chase ezzel szemben sötét pillantásokat küldözgetett felé. Na nem mintha House-t érdekelték volna Chase érzései. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az évek során sokszor megbántotta Cameront, de minden alkalommal, amikor Chase-re nézett, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ez a rohadék szemét módon kihasználta Allisont, amikor a legkisebb alkalma nyílt rá. És Vogler besúgója is ő volt.

House leült Cameron helyére, Wilson pedig a tábla elé állt. Egy borítékot húzott elő a kabátzsebéből.

- Gondolom mindnyájan kíváncsiak vagytok, hogy mért hívtalak ide titeket. A válasz egyszerű. Ezt a levelet Cameron írta, mintegy búcsúzásképp. Nekem címezte, és arra kért benne, hogy hangosan olvassam fel nektek. Tudom, hogy nem halt meg, de talán találunk benne néhány választ, hogy mért tette, amit tett. Csak addig a részig olvastam el, ahol megkért, hogy hangosan folytassam, szóval engem is ugyanolyan váratlanul fog érni, mint titeket.

Wilson felvette az olvasószemüvegét, majd hozzákezdett:

_Wilsonnak, Foreman-nek, Chase-nek, és House-nak: _

_Minden bizonnyal váratlanul ért titeket a halálom, különösen, hogy saját magam tettem. De nem szeretném, ha utálnátok emiatt. Azt hiszem, mostanra már mindnyájan tudjátok, mi történt Cuddy irodájában. Teljesen megsemmisültem és nagyrészt emiatt döntöttem úgy, hogy végleg véget vetek a House-al való „kapcsolatomnak". De nem ez az egyetlen oka és éppen ezért azt szeretném, ha nem vádolnátok miatta House-t _

_Már jó ideje boldogtalan voltam. Egész végig egyedül éreztem magam, annak ellenére, hogy emberek közt voltam. _

_Először elvesztettem Dannyt, majd a kisbabámat, és hamarosan életem másik nagy szerelmét, Joe-t is. A szüleim meghaltak. Akkortájt költöztem ide, majd bekerültem a csapatba és… a többit már tudjátok. _

_Megkíméllek titeket a részletektől, hisz mindannyian tudjátok, hogy beleszerettem House-ba. De sajnos ez egy viszonzatlan szerelem volt. _

_Oh, és ne felejtsük el azt sem, amikor megvolt az esélye, hogy megfertőzött az egyik betegünk, és hónapokig kétségek közt éltem. _

_Csak arra próbálok kilyukadni, hogy itt sosem éreztem úgy, hogy igazán szeretnek. Tudom, hogy voltak barátaim, de ennek ellenére egyedül éreztem magam. Mintha senki sem törődött volna velem, és ez egy pokolian magányos érzés tud lenni. _

_Szörnyű tudni, hogyha ma meghalnál, senkinek nem számítana igazán. Egy nyomasztó ürességet érzel belül. _

_De nem hibáztatlak titeket. Nektek is megvan a saját életetek. De bárcsak ne éreztem volna mindig azt, hogy én csak egy felesleges „harmadik személy" vagyok. Az sem segített, hogy én voltam az egyetlen női tagja a csapatnak. Folyton úgy éreztem, hogy bizonyítanom kell… és nemcsak House-nak, hanem nektek hármatoknak is. _

_Lassan itt az időm… Mindenkitől szeretnék külön-külön is elbúcsúzni, mielőtt megtenném. _

_Szeretném, ha tudnátok, milyen büszke vagyok rá, hogy veletek dolgozhattam. És büszke vagyok arra, amit együtt csináltunk. _

_Életeket mentettünk. _

_De nem menekülhet meg mindenki. _

Wilson egy percre leállt az olvasással, amíg megtörölte könnyes szemeit. Miután visszatette a szemüvegét, körülnézett a teremben. House szemeiből potyogtak a könnyek, míg Chase és Foreman még igyekeztek erősek maradni.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy így érzett… hogy ennyire boldogtalan volt. –mondta Foreman.

- Igen…én sem. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy valami nincs rendben, a szokásos House – mizériát leszámítva. –értett egyet Chase.

House közben a könnyeit törölgetve szinte percenként leellenőrizte a csipogóját, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy el tudják érni, ha valami baj van.

- Most jönnek a személyre szóló részek. –mondta Wilson, majd folytatta a levelet:

_Kedves Wilson! _

_Neked hagytam ezt a levelet, mert tudtam, hogy te leszel az, aki először keresni fog, miután láttál a hallban sírni. _

_Mindig barátként tekintettem rád. Veled mindig beszélhettem a House-al kapcsolatos problémáimról… azt hiszem, mi ketten vagyunk azok, akik a legjobban ismerik és szeretik őt, annak ellenére, hogy mindenkit ellök magától. _

_De te több voltál nekem, mint egy egyszerű barát. _

_Bármi is történt, mindig számíthattam rád. Egy igazán kedves, figyelmes férfi vagy, és kívánom, hogy egyszer megtaláld azt a nőt, akibe beleszeretsz, és aki levesz a lábadról – ezúttal örökké. _

_Wilson kérlek vigyázz House-ra! Tudom, hogy neked és nekem néha megvoltak a különbségeink, mikor róla volt szó, de egy dolog mindig közös volt bennünk… mindketten szerettük őt. _

_Te vagy a legjobb barátja. _

_Tudom, hogy ezt sosem fogja beismerni, de valószínűleg te vagy ez egyetlen ember, akit szeret. _

_Most, hogy már nem vagyok, neked kell vigyáznod rá. Én megpróbáltam, de nem hagyta. Szüksége van valakire, aki segít neki a helyes úton maradni, és a jó döntéseket meghozni, amikor a fájdalma túlságosan nagy lesz. Tudom, hogy számíthat rád, Wilson. _

_Csak ne feledd, hogy hirtelen nem erőltethetsz rá semmit. _

_Neki kell akarnia. _

_És amikor eljön ez a nap, tudom, hogy ott leszel neki. _

_Kedves Foreman! _

_A kettőnk kapcsolata mindig is bonyolult volt. _

_Az elején nehezen tudtalak megismerni. Egy falat építettél magad köré, amin időbe telt átjutni. De utána minden jónak tűnt. _

_Azt hittem, barátok voltunk. _

_De aztán elloptad a cikkemet, és még csak egy kis megbánást sem mutattál. Mikor pár nap múlva megpróbáltam elnézést kérni, amiért annyira kiborultam, te azt mondtad, nem vagyunk barátok. Annyira rideg voltál. Aznap nagyon megbántottál. _

_Megpróbáltalak utálni, de képtelen voltam rá. _

_Később, amikor beteg lettél és megszúrtál a fertőzött tűvel, hogy visszamenjek abba a lakásba… azt gondoltad, már annyira sem érdekelsz, hogy nem mentem volna vissza. Csakhogy nem tudtad, hogy kb. 30 percet töltöttem el House-al vitatkozva, de ő nem engedett. Szándékosan meg akartál fertőzni. _

_Megpróbáltalak utálni, de képtelen voltam rá. _

_Később viszont úgy tűnt, a dolgok megváltoztak a részedről, mert tiszteletet kezdtél mutatni irántam. Ekkoriban kezdtünk el te, Chase és én hármasban eljárni inni, néha még táncolni is. _

_Eric, tudom, hogy voltak nehéz időszakaink, de én mindig a bátyámként tekintettem rád. Te voltál az egyetlen, aki reggelenként megkérdezte, hogy vagyok. Mindig nyíltan kimondtad, ha problémáid voltak. Ezt szeretném neked megköszönni. _

_És még valami… Nagyon tehetséges orvos vagy, Eric. Tudom, hogy nem mindig értettél egyet House-al, és az életmentési szokásaival, de van valami, amit nem tudtál… hogy milyen sok mindenben hasonlítasz rá. Nem egyszer láttam, amint olyan dolgokat mondasz, vagy csinálsz, amik House-ra jellemzőek. Még a szabályokat is képes voltál megszegni, ha a beteg élete volt a tét. _

_Sokra fogod még vinni, Eric… és bárhol is leszek majd, mindig egy mosoly lesz az arcomon, mert tudom, hogy az én cikkem juttatott el oda, ahol vagy. _

Ahogy Wilson a sor végére ért, az asztalnál ülők mindegyike egy félig sírós, félig nevetős hangot hallatott. Foreman House felé bólintott, nyugtázva az előbb elhangzottakat, House pedig viszonozta ezt.

_Kedves Chase! _

_A mi kapcsolatunkban voltak jobb, és kevésbé jobb időszakok egyaránt. Azt hiszem, mindenki tudja, mi történt köztünk, amikor féltem az AIDS-től és metamphetamint vettem be. Ez több okból is hiba volt. _

_Mindenekelőtt azért, mert nem voltam önmagam. A következményei a munkánkban is megmutatkoztak, és egy időre megbélyegezte a barátságunkat. _

_Miután túljutottunk a helyzet kínos szakaszán, ugyanolyan jó barát lettél, mint előtte. Mindig meg tudtál nevettetni és ezzel könnyebbé tetted azokat a hosszú vizsgálati órákat. _

_Ahogy már Foreman-nek is mondtam, nagyon élveztem a péntek esti iszogatásokat és táncolásokat… annak ellenére, hogy ti ketten általában más nőkkel mentetek haza, akikkel megismerkedtetek, én pedig mindig ott kötöttem ki, hogy fogtam egy taxit, és hazamentem az üres lakásomba. _

_Emlékszem, hogy megnehezítettétek a dolgomat, mikor találkoztam egy fickóval, aki vonzódott hozzám, de én valamilyen kifogással mindig lepattintottam. Senki mást nem akartam, csak House-t. _

_Robert, tudom, hogy milyen sok ellentét van közted és House között, de remélem ez meg fog változni. Te már az elején figyelmeztettél, hogy ne szeressek bele House-ba, mert úgyis csak fájdalmat fog okozni. _

_Csak az a baj, hogy az érzéseinket nem irányíthatjuk. _

_Tudom, hogy úgy gondolod, House nem tisztel téged, mint orvost, de én azt mondom, valahol mélyen biztosan tisztel. Lehet, hogy meg kéne próbálnod békejobbot nyújtani neki a megjegyzések és a lesújtó pillantások helyett. Ki tudja, egy nap talán meglepetést okoz, és elfogadja. _

_Köszönök minden együtt töltött beszélgetést. _

_Wilson, Foreman és Chase… mindannyian nagyon fogtok hiányozni! Szeretném ha tudnátok, hogy különleges részei voltatok az életemnek. Bárcsak elég erős lennék hozzá, hogy kibírjam ezt, és veletek együtt nézhetnék a jövőbe… De elfáradtam… nem bírok tovább küzdeni az érzéseimmel. Remélem, idővel megértitek majd. Kérlek, ne felejtsetek el! Szeretlek titeket. Sziasztok. _

A levél után egy szem sem maradt szárazon a szobában.

House gyorsan Wilson-ra nézett.

- És mi van velem, Jimmy? –kérdezte.

- A te részed a következő, de Cameron azt kérte, adjam oda neked, hogy egyedül olvashasd el. –mondta.

House a levél után nyúlt, félve attól, hogy mit fog benne olvasni. Felállt, hogy az irodája magányába húzódjon, de az ajtóban még visszafordult.

- Wilson? Azonnal szólj, amint történik valami, rendben?

- Te leszel az első, aki megtudja, ígérem.

House bólintott, majd bement az irodájába, leült az asztalához és kinyitotta a levelet. Megkereste azt a részt, ahol Jimmy abbahagyta, és onnan folytatta.


	25. Viszonzatlan szerelem

**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS**

**25. Fejezet /Viszonzatlan szerelem/**

Ahogy House bólintott, belépett az irodájába. Odament az asztalához, leült, és kinyitotta a levelet. Megkereste ahol Jimmy abbahagyta, és onnan folytatta.

_Kedves Greg…_

_Hol is kezdjem? Először is, mindig Greg-nek akartalak hívni House helyett. És mindig is hallani akartam, ahogy az Allison szó elhagyja a szádat… de sosem hallhattam. Mindig Cameron voltam. _

_Az egyetlen jó dolog a búcsúlevélírásban, hogy mióta először találkoztunk, végre, egyszer s mindenkorra az enyém lehet az utolsó szó. Anélkül elmondhatom, amit akarok, hogy a szavamba vágnál a beszólásaiddal. _

_Látod, most én irányítok, House._

_Nem tudsz túljárni az eszemen, nem kiabálhatsz vissza, vagy felsőbbrendűsködhetsz. Meg KELL hogy HALLGASS. Persze valószínűleg azonnal kidobod a levelet, és nem olvasol el egy szót sem… de valami mégis azt súgja, hogy végigolvasod. _

_Először is, egy szakmai rész; sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam._

_Tudom, hogy mióta felvettél sosem feleltem meg az elvárásaidnak. _

_Mindig azt mondtad, hogy túl gondoskodó, túl érzékeny, túl érzelmes vagyok. Azt mondtad gyenge, és gerinctelen vagyok, ahhoz hogy nehéz döntéseket hozzak, amivel egy jó orvos minden nap szembekerül. _

_Arra a napra is emlékszem, amikor azt mondtad, hogy a vezetői képességem egy 1-től 10-ig tartó mércén 0. _

_Tényleg megpróbáltam olyan orvos lenni, akire büszke lennél de úgy tűnt bármit tettem nem számított, egyszerűen nem voltam elég jó. Nagyon sajnálom, mert mindent megadtam volna azért, hogy büszke legyél rám. _

_De csak egyszer voltál, egyetlen egyszer. Véget kellett vetnem egy ember életének, hogy felnézz rám. _

_Ne érts félre, nem ezért tettem. _

_Csak ironikusnak találtam hogy az összes eset közül, az élők közül, akiket megmentettünk csak egy büszkeséget találtál a munkában, mikor megöltem egy embert. _

_De ne az esetekről beszéljünk. Hanem rólunk. _

_House, tudom, hogy nem fogod elhinni, de rögtön az első alkalommal mikor besétáltam azon az ajtón és megláttam, ahogy rám nézel a kék szemeiddel, beléd szerettem._

_De nem csak tiszteltelek a hírnevedért, és azért aki vagy, a világ legjobb diagnosztája, de nem tudtam levenni rólad a szemem vagy rajtad kívül másra gondolni. _

_Egy ideig azt gondoltam, hogy talán te is vonzódsz hozzám. Mindig úgy tűnt, hogy a laborban túlságosan közel állsz mögöttem… vagy átléped a személyes határt mikor az irodádban beszélgetünk és szinte az arcomba mászol. De legfőképpen mindig úgy látszott, hogy volt köztünk egy kölcsönös vonzódás vagy feszültség a szobában mikor a szemeink találkoztak._

_Végül összeszedtem az erőmet és megkérdeztem, hogy szeretsz-e. És te megálltál, érzéketlen arccal rám néztél, és egyszerűen azt mondtad, ' Nem '. Úgy éreztem ott helyben meghalok. Hosszú időbe telt mire összegyűjtöttem a bártorságomat hogy megkérdezzelek aztán olyan közönyösen elutasítottál. _

_Mindig ellöktél magadtól, House. Mindig._

_Egy ideig azt hittem tényleg nem szeretsz de aztán újra elkezdődött a flörtölés. Természetesen__ bármilyen felismerés a részemről csak arra volt jó, hogy megfutamodj, és mindent letagadj._

_Aztán szándékosan pont az ellentettjéül viselkedtél velem… egy igazi taplóként. Bebiztosítottad hogy minden a régi medrében maradjon. _

_Aztán valami történt és kockáztattál._

_Elhívtál egy randi- nemrandira. Volt egy felesleges jegyed megnézni a Sírásót és más Big Foot-okat ezért megkérdezted, hogy el akarok-e menni. Azt mondtam persze. _

_Úgy éreztem, mintha meg lettem volna hívva Hamupipőke báljába a mesebeli királyfival. Ennyire boldog voltam. Akár hiszed akár nem, szerintem te is jól érezted magad._

_Aztán újra bezárkóztál mikor a terror kiképző, nevezzük Vogler megérkezett. Megpróbáltam a barátod lenni és ott lenni, ha kellenék vagy beszélni szeretnél de te teljes erővel eltoltál. _

_Ha olyasvalakivel vagy egy légtérben több mint 16 órát, akibe szerelmes vagy és ráadásul úgy tűnik, hogy az a valaki nem akar tőled semmit, akkor elkezdesz egyre szánalmasabb lenni._

_Már nem tudtam folytatni, Greg. Ezen a ponton olyan szerelmes voltam beléd. _

_És az egyetlen érzelem, amit kaptam tőled az a barátságtalanság volt a differenciál diagnózisok során. _

_Annyira fájt._

_Mikor Vogler azt mondta, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, akit ki fogsz rúgni akkor úgy gondoltam mindenkinek könnyebb lesz, ha felmondok. Fel fogsz mondani nekem, úgyhogy ha én teszem meg előbb az kevesebb papírmunka lesz és nekem is jobb döntés. _

_Plusz, tovább léphetek és egy kis szerencsével kiszerethetek belőled. _

_Egy idő múlva talán nem kínozna nap, mint nap amellett állni, akit a világon legjobban szeretek:_

_TÉGED._

_Emlékszem mikor elmentem a lakásodba odaadni a papírjaimat. Nem is néztél rám. Nem akartál kezet fogni velem, mielőtt elmegyek. Sosem értettem miért nem tetted. Azt hittem olyan boldog leszel, hogy akár madarat lehet majd veled fogatni. Szívességet tettem. Ehelyett csak álltál ott semmi érzelmet nem mutatva. _

_Mikor Vogler-t végül kirúgták, eljöttél hozzám, hogy visszavegyél de, csak annyit tudtál mondani, hogy azért mert jó orvos vagyok. Azt mondtam ez nem elég és becsuktam az ajtót. _

_Egy hét múlva visszajöttél hogy jobb parkolót, több pénzt adsz. Azt mondtam, már elfogadtam egy állást máshol. _

_Ott álltál olyan jóképűen és magabiztosan aztán egyszerűen azt mondtad, hogy lépjek ki és jöjjek vissza, dolgozzak veled._

_Mikor nem fogadtam el a bátorításodat zavarba jöttél és végül megkérdezted mit kérek. _

_Azt mondtam egy randit. És nem, mint két munkatárs, egy igazi randit. _

_Először azt gondoltam megint elfutsz. De végül átgondoltad és elfogadtad. Most már kezet is fogtál velem._

_Megfogtam, majd megráztam a kezed. Emlékszem milyen jó érzés volt. Nem akartam elengedni. Azok a szép, hosszú ujjak, ahogy átölelik a tenyerem. Éreztem, mikor egymáshoz értünk, ahogy a feszültség végighalad a kézfejemen majd a karomon, és azon tűnődtem te is érezted-e. _

_Mikor eljött az első hivatalos randink ideje, egy felhő se tudta beárnyékolni a boldogságomat. Végre beteljesült az álmom. _

_Annyiszor sírtam éjszakákon át egyedül. Úgy hogy azt kívántam bárcsak mellettem lennél. És most végre egy igazi pár leszünk. De mint ahogy mindketten tudtuk, rövid életűvé tetted az álmom. _

_Vettél nekem egy mellcsokrot, ami annyira tetszett és egy asztalnál ültünk rövid nyugtalanító beszélgetést folytatva. _

_Végül azt mondtam, nem akarom az időt arra pazarolni, hogy kedvenc borokról, időjárásról vagy munkáról csevegjünk. _

_Tudni akartam, hogy érzel irántam. _

_Amit ezután mondtál az olyan mélyen megsebzett, hogy egyszeri hallás után örökre megjegyeztem. _

_Kikerülted a kérdést, és rólam kezdtél el beszédet tartani. Azt mondtad:_

_- Az a tévképzete hogy helyrehozhatja azt, ami nem tökéletes. Ezért ment hozzá egy haldokló rákoshoz. __Ön nem szeret, csak akar. __És most hogy a férje meghalt, újabb személyen akar jótékonykodni. Ezért is jött el velem ma este. __Kétszer annyi idős vagyok, nem jóképű, nem elbűvölő, még csak kedves sem. __Az vagyok, amire szüksége van. Sérült ember._

_Az összes dolog közül, amit mondtál nekem, ez fájt a legjobban, Greg. _

_Megvádoltál, hogy csak azért mentem hozzá a férjemhez, mert haldoklott… és hogy úgy nézek rád, mint egy újabb személyre, akin jótékonykodni akarok…_

_Különösen az fájt mikor azt mondtad nem szeretek, csak akarok. _

_Hát akkor b*zd meg House! Nem hiszem, hogy TE tudod mi az a szerelem!_

_Jobban szerettelek, mint ahogy valaha el tudnád képzelni! Nem szégyellem bevallani… igen, szükségem volt rád. De SZERETLEK is. És átkozottul belefáradtam hogy folyton azt mondtad, hogy mennyire sérült és összetört vagy és csak meg akarlak gyógyítani. Annyiszor mondtam már, hogy úgy szeretlek, ahogy vagy, rossz lábbal és mindennel együtt. _

_Tudod, ez ironikus. Wilson odajött hozzám a randink előtt és elmagyarázta, hogy ennek az lesz a vége, hogy valaki összetöri a másik szívét. Először azt gondoltam rám gondol. De azt mondta rólad beszélt. Hogy már elég fájdalmat okozott Stacy, és hogy legyek óvatos, ne sebezzelek meg én is, mert ha ez nem jön össze, nem fogsz újra próbálkozni. _

_Csak viccesnek találtam hogy azért aggódott hogy a te szíved törik össze, mikor az enyém esett áldozatul ezen az estén. _

_Úgy gondolom legbelül tudnod kellett, hogy túl sokáig mentél el az eltolásos dologgal… mert egy ideig nem voltam magam a munkában sem. Hogy lehettem volna? Sokszor elrejtőztem a laborban és amennyire csak lehetett elkerültelek. _

_Mikor újra elkezdődtek a megszokott flörtölések, valaki feltűnt a legrosszabb rémálmaimból. _

_Stacy._

_Megint megsemmisültem. Egyszerű, öreg Cameron lettem. Sosem próbáltad titkolni, hogy újra őt üldözted. Úgy látszik az a tény sem zavart, hogy most már házas volt._

_Sosem értettem hogy azok után, amit veled tett, hogy tudtad még mindig szeretni. _

_Ő és Cuddy szándékosan hazudtak a mesterséges kómával kapcsolatban és csináltattak műtétet a lábadon, egy életre megnyomorítva azt. _

_De ami a legjobban feldühített az az volt, hogy ezek után elhagyott. Elhagyott mikor a legnagyobb szükséged volt rá. _

_5 évre összetört, majd hozzáment egy új fickóhoz és volt bátorsága újra felbukkanni, hogy meggyógyítsd. Aztán mikor rájöttetek, hogy még mindig szeretitek, vagy akarjátok egymást, te mentél, és örömmel lefeküdtél vele. _

_És hogy hagytál engem? Elmondom. Az egész kórház rajtam röhögött. „Szegény szánalmas, Cameron. Szerelmes a főnökébe de az Stacy-t szereti."_

_Ezután döntöttem. _

_Egy nap felkerestelek. Tudtam hogy ott vagy ahol ő szóval Mark szobájához mentem. Egy oszlop mögött álltál, az üvegen keresztül nézted. _

_Mögéd álltam és azt mondtam „Azt hittem senkit nem képes szeretni. De tévedtem. Csak engem nem tudott!„ Azt mondtam, jól vagyok, és hogy örülök ennek. _

_Megfordultam és elmentem._

_Annyira reményvesztett voltam. Ezen a ponton úgy gondoltam, hogy minden esélyem elúszott veled kapcsolatban. De aztán történt valami._

_Elküldted Stacy-t._

_Sosem beszéltél erről vagy adtál magyarázatot rá. Egyszerűen visszajöttél és csak a munkára koncentráltál. _

_Végül mégis kaptam egy esélyt?_

_Nem soká elkezdtük folytatni a szokásos macska egér játékunkat. Te voltál a macska és én voltam az egér. A baj csak az volt hogy igazából sosem akartál elkapni. Szerintem jobban érdekelt az üldözés. Néha megesküdtem volna, hogy csak azért csinálod ezt az egészet, hogy lásd a reakciómat. _

_Ha már itt tartunk, beszéljünk a reakciókról. Teljesen megleptél mikor leköhögött AIDS-es vérrel a betegünk. Tettetted, hogy egy kicsit sem törődsz vele. _

_Azt mondtad, ne siránkozzak a srácok előtt, mert nem nagy szám. Volt egy undorító megjegyzésed hogy én csináljam a teszteket a betegen, mert így senki élete sincs veszélyben a csapatból, mivel én már elkaptam. _

_Ez volt az egyik legszörnyűbb időszak az életemben és egy kis támogatást sem kaptam tőled._

_Rémült voltam. És te vagy teljesen figyelmen kívül hagytad, vagy viccelődtél vele. Ezután volt az a ravasz kis mutatványod a mintavevő pálcikával._

_Folyton toltam magam előtt a teszt megcsinálását, úgyhogy egy reggel mellém álltál, belenéztél a szemembe, és sokatmondóan azt mondtad „Cameron, szeretlek!" ekkor kinyitottam a számat, hogy mondjak valamit, de nem találtam szavakat._

_Olyan boldog voltam. Megdöbbent de boldog._

_Viszont amíg nyitva volt gyorsan beraktad a számba a pálcikát, hogy mintát vegyél az AIDS tesztre. Ennyit a boldog részről._

_Úgy éreztem, az egész életem kicsúszik a kezeim közül. _

_Ekkor a beteg rábeszélt, hogy próbáljak ki valamilyen drogot. Azt mondta sokkal boldogabb leszek tőle. _

_Ennél rosszabbul már nem is alakulhattak volna a dolgok._

_Úgyhogy kipróbáltam. _

_Beszéljünk világosan. Ennek csak az lett az eredménye, hogy szexelni akartam tőle. _

_Nem, szexelnem kellett._

_Fel akartalak hívni. Annyira fel akartalak hívni. De tudtam, hogy kiábrándulnál belőlem a drogok miatt. Még ha nem is így lett volna, akkor meg elutasítottál volna, mint mindig._

_Szóval olyasvalakit hívtam fel, akiről tudtam, hogy nem fog visszautasítani, Chase-t. _

_Az én részemről ez egy kétségbeesett, érzelmektől mentes szex volt. Mondanom sem kell hogy ettől fogva a Chase-szel való kapcsolatom több mint kínos volt. _

_Ez az egész csak még egy dolog volt, ami miatt csalódnod kellett bennem. _

_Greg, nem tudom, mit mondjak, hogy megértsd milyen volt. Teljes szívemből szerettelek attól a naptól kezdve, mióta találkoztunk._

_Miért nem tudtál legalább egy kicsit szeretni? Nem értem. Talán testileg vagyok visszataszító? Vagy a személyiségem olyan érdektelen hogy nem bírsz a környezetemben megmaradni? De azt hiszem inkább múlt időben kellene beszélnem. _

_Annyiszor dühítettél fel, és mégis az egyetlen dolog, amit akartam, hogy belelökjelek a székedbe, és úgy megcsókoljalak, hogy befogd. _

_És istenem, folyton arról fantáziáltam, hogy mit tennél velem._

_Hogy azt mondhassam csodálatos szerető vagy. Azok a hosszú zongorista ujjak mindenütt a testemen…_

_Azok az ajkak… megízlelni őket…_

_Nem értem, Greg. Prostikkal fekszel le, de velem nem vagy képes? Mit tettem hogy ezt érdemeltem? Mit hittél, hogy fogom érezni magam?_

_Soha nem mondtam senkinek, de mikor hason majd nyakon lőttek az érzéseim olyan erősek voltak irántad… a vonzódásom… mi van ha…, ettől úgy éreztem, mintha a golyók az én testembe is behatoltak volna. _

_Tudom, hogy nevetségesen hangzik, de igaz. Mikor levittünk a sürgősségire majd betoltak a műtőbe el kellett lopakodnom fizikoterápiára, mert a két lövés a testemen, ahol téged is értek annyira görcsöltek, hogy nem bírtam ki. _

_Látni, ahogy szemem előtt lelőnek minden bizonnyal a legrettenetesebb pillanata az életemnek. Ha elveszítelek… egyszerű nem tudtam volna, hogyan tovább._

_Greg, el kell mennem, mielőtt elveszítem a bátorságomat, hogy megtegyem. _

_Csak el akartam mondani néhány dolgot mielőtt lezárom ezt a levelet._

_Emlékszel, hogy mindig azt kérdezted, hogy miért szeretek egy olyan fickót, mint te?_

_Greg, te egy csodálatos ember vagy. Felejtsük el azt a tényt hogy nem szerettél. Most emberként beszélek rólad. EGY CSODÁLATOS EMBER VAGY. És egy nagyszerű orvos. Törődsz a betegeiddel, akárhogy is színeled hogy az ellenkezőjét. _

_Hihetetlenül szexi vagy – a korod nem számít semmit. Ami engem illet, szerintem sokkal férfiasabb, vagy mint egy fiatal pasi. Nagyszerű tested van (legalábbis abból, amit láttam belőle). Olyan ajkaid vannak, amikben mindig is el akartam veszni. _

_A te kék szemeid a legszebbek, amiket VALAHA is láttam. Olyanok mintha szinte úszhatnál bennük. _

_Egy nyomoréknak látod magad. Ennél messzebb nem is állhatnál az igazságtól. _

_Igen, hiányzik az izom a jobb combodból. Kibírhatatlan fájdalmaid vannak, és bottal jársz. _

_Hadd mondjak el valamit, sokkal nagyobb biztonságban érezném magam melletted, és sokkal büszkébben sétálnék veled nyilvános helyen, mint a világ legnagyobb testépítőjével. _

_Istenem Greg, azt kívánom, bárcsak itt lettél volna, hogy megállíts. _

_Félek._

_De meg kell tennem. Nem tudlak tovább szeretni, nézni és tudni, hogy az érzéseimet nem viszonzod. _

_Ma mikor rátok nyitottam Cuddy irodájában, azonnal tudtam, hogy elértem azt a pontot mikor már nem tudom tovább folytatni. _

_Annyira szeretlek. Miért nem jöttek össze a dolgok legalább csak egyszer az én javamra? Csak azt akartam, hogy szeress! Sosem akartalak meggyógyítani. Úgy szeretlek, ahogy vagy. Miért nem hitted el? _

_Annyi mindent mondhattam volna még de már túl késő._

_Remélem, megtalálod a megfelelő nőt, aki előtt leveted a páncélodat, amit felépítettél és megengeded magadnak, hogy szerelmes legyél. _

_Megérdemled._

_Megérdemled, hogy boldog legyél._

_Tegyél meg egy szívességet. Ha legközelebb az új immunológusod úgy érzi, hogy ez Lupus lesz, akkor ígérd meg hogy gondolsz rám._

_Szeretlek, Greg. Mindig is szeretni foglak._

_**Allison**_

Wilson konferencia teremben volt, Forman-nel és Chase-szel akik épp Cameron leleteit nézték át mikor hirtelen a legszívtépőbb 'Neeeeeem!' üvöltés hallatszott House irodájából.

Mielőtt bármelyikük ki tudod volna kászálódni a székéből, üvegcsörömpölést és könyvhullást hallottak. Miközben House azt kiáltotta:

- Neeeeem!

Wilson volt az első, aki benyitott az ajtón, a többiek követették. Amit láttak örökre beléjük vésődött.

House nem tudott magán uralkodni. Sírt, újra és újra azt üvöltötte „Nem!" miközben a botjával romokba döntötte az irodáját.


	26. Az összeomlás

**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS**

**26. Fejezet /Az összeomlás/**

Wilson és Foreman azonnal megpróbálták leállítani House-t, lenyomva őt a földre.

Chase megdöbbenve nézte a jelenetet.

Igyekeztek a földön tartani House-t, de az továbbra is megpróbált széttörni a botjával mindent, ami az útjába került.

- Eresszetek már el!

Folytak a könnyei, ahogy tovább kalimpált a bottal, ezúttal majdnem fejen találva Wilsont.

- Chase, az istenért, ne csak állj ott… vedd el tőle a botot! –ordított kollégájára Foreman.

Chase óvatosan megközelítette House-t, majd egy gyors mozdulattal a bot után kapott, és visszahúzódott az ajtó biztonságába.

Wilson megragadta barátja arcát, úgy, hogy ne legyen ideje elkapnia a fejét.

- House! Ha elengedünk, megnyugszol végre, és abbahagyod az irodád romba döntését? –kérdezte emelt hangon.

Ezután olyasmi történt, amit Foreman és Chase el sem hittek volna, ha nem a saját szemükkel látják. Az egyik legerősebb, legérzéketlenebb ember, akivel valaha találkoztak, most a legjobb barátja lábai felé fordult, szorosan átölelte a combjait és sírásra fakadt.

Hangos, fájdalommal teli sírásra.

- Jimmy, mit tettem? Miért nem engedtem közel magamhoz?

Wilson Foreman-re és Chase-re nézett, és intett nekik, hogy egy kicsit hagyják magukra őket. Még mindketten annyira az előző jelenet hatása alatt álltak, hogy semmi kivetnivalót nem találtak abban, hogy egyedül hagyják a két barátot.

Amint becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Wilson tovább folytatta House megnyugtatását. El sem tudta képzelni, mi lehetett a levélben, de még SOSEM látta azelőtt, hogy House így elvesztette volna az önuralmát.

- House… itt vagyok. Mi volt ez az egész? Istenem, mit írt Cameron abban a levélben? –kérdezte Jimmy.

House igyekezett abbahagyni a sírást; tudta, hogy most őszintének kell lennie Jimmyhez.

Wilson felsegítette House-t a földről, és a kanapéhoz vezette. Leült mellé és átnyújtott neki egy csomag zsebkendőt.

Nem akarta nagyon erőltetni, de muszáj volt megkérdeznie:

- Szóval,… mit írt a levélben?

House lecsüggesztett fejjel válaszolt. A hangja teli volt elkeseredéssel.

- Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem, Jimmy. Ott van a levél az asztalon, nézd meg magad. Megbízom benned.

- Biztos vagy benne House? Úgy értem… ez Cameron személyes üzenete neked…

- Jimmy, tudom, hogy pletykás vagy, de te vagy a legjobb barátom és tudom, hogy komolyan veszel egy ilyen fontos dolgot.

Wilson felállt, elvette az asztalról a levelet, majd visszaült House mellé és olvasni kezdte.

House csak várt. Tudta, hogy Wilson reakciója nem marad el soká.

„Szipogás. Lapozás. Szipogás. Szipogás. Torokköszörülés. Szipogás. Lapozás. Szipogás."

- Jézusom Jimmy, te sírsz? - kérdezte.

- Te csak hallgass, én legalább nem a földön fetrengek Chase és Foreman előtt! Inkább add ide azt a hülye zsebkendőt, és hagyj olvasni. –reklamált Wilson.

Mikor befejezte a levelet, könnyes szemekkel nézett House-ra.

- Istenem, House. Ha sikerül túljutnia ezen és nem kéred meg a kezét, esküszöm, hogy én fogom megtenni! Egyszerűen nem találok szavakat… teljesen megnyílt előtted. És a végén, mikor azt írja, hogy bárcsak ott lennél és megállítanád…

House szemei is újra csordultig teltek könnyel.

- Fogalmam sem volt, hogy ekkora fájdalmat okoztam neki. Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen mély érzéseket táplál irántam. Úgy értem, azt tudtam, hogy kedvel és szeretne randizni velem… úgy tűnik, az érzéseink teljesen kölcsönösek voltak. Csak túl ostoba voltam ahhoz, hogy meghallgassam.

- Pontosabban - javította ki Wilson, - meghallgattad, de nem hittél neki. Nem gondoltad, hogy egy ilyen nő szerethet egy olyan fickót, mint te.

- Újra és újra megbántottam őt. Még ha élne is, Jimmy, soha nem tudnám kárpótolni mindazért a fájdalomért, amit okoztam. –mondta House, és egy keserű nevetést hallatott. – A saját sorsomat pecsételtem meg. Hisz már rég az enyém volt, és nem is tudtam róla… hát nem szánalmas?

Jimmy sajnálattal a szemében nézett barátjára.

- House, annyira sajnálom, hogy nem találtam rá hamarabb. Akkor talán nem érte volna ekkora károsodás és nem esett volna kómába.

- Jimmy, ez a legnagyobb baromság, amit valaha hallottam tőled. Ez mind az én hibám. Ha te nem lettél volna olyan előrelátó, hogy megkeresd, akkor erre a beszélgetésre talán már csak a temetőben került volna sor. Megmentetted az életét. Ezt ne felejtsd el.

Jimmy House-ra mosolygott a hírhedt Wilson-mosolyával, és megveregette a vállát.

- A legtöbb, amit jelen pillanatban tehetünk, hogy imádkozunk érte, és ha sikerül átvészelnie ezt az időszakot, neked teljes erődből harcolnod kell, hogy visszanyerd a szerelmét.

- Akármi is lesz, Jimmy, harcolni fogok. –ígérte meg House.

Wilson hirtelen egy kicsit nyugtalan lett, látszott rajta, hogy valami nyomasztja, de nem tudja, hogy kezdjen bele.

- Ki vele Jimmy. –biztatta House.

- Tudod, ebben a nagy felfordulásban még nem is volt időd elmondani, hogy mi történt közted és Cuddy között… és hogy mit látott pontosan Cameron.

- Nos…

Alighogy belekezdett, mindkettőjük csipogója megszólalt. Egyszerre néztek rá, és mindkettejükén ez állt:

Cam szobája, 911

Wilson felkapta a fejét, hogy megnyugtassa House-t, minden rendben lesz, de barátja addigra már kint volt az irodából és a földszint felé tartott.

_- Istenem, kérlek add, hogy ne legyen semmi baja. _–ez volt House utolsó gondolata, mielőtt a liftajtók kinyíltak előtte.


	27. Ámen

**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS **

**27. Fejezet /Ámen/**

House amilyen gyorsan csak tudott odasietett a lifthez miközben Wilson a lépcsőház kijáratához futott.

Egyszerre léptek be a szobába. Forman és Chase már Cameron segítségére siettek, aki egy roham kellős közepén volt.

Cuddy a sarokban állt és a két orvossal vitatkozott.

House ránézett Cameron irányíthatatlanul rázkódó testére és elkezdett kiabálni:

- Mi a franc folyik itt?

- Cuddy újra bejött, Cameron eredményei pedig megint megőrültek. Mondtuk neki, hogy menjen ki, de elkezdett vitatkozni velünk aztán rohamot kapott – válaszolt Chase

Wilson odament Cameron-hoz és 20 cm3 Ativan-t kért Forman-től.

- Cuddy, várj meg az irodádban. Beszélnünk kell. – mondta House

Cuddy közül nézett a szobában majd szó nélkül távozott.

House visszafordult Cameron-hoz, és látta, ahogy a rohama csillapodik, majd lenyugszik.

- Rendben lesz, Jimmy? – kérdezte a barátját

- Ja, a rohamát megfékeztük, az eredményei pedig újra normálisak. DE TÁVOL KELL TARTANUNK CUDDY-T TŐLE. – helyesbített Wilson – Ez a második alkalom, hogy felzaklatta Cameron-t vagy rohamba hajszolta csupán, azzal hogy bejött a szobába és meghallotta a hangját.

- Ne aggódj. Nem fog újra megtörténni. – fogadta meg House, azzal megfordult és elhagyta Cameron szobáját, az útját pedig Cuddy irodája felé vette.

A botja fogantyújával kopogtatott az ajtón, erre Cuddy kikiáltott:

- Gyere be, House!

Bement és leült egy székbe, az asztalával szemben.

- Szóval, Cuddy… van néhány dolog, amiről beszélnünk kellene.

- Egyetértek – válaszolt óvatosan

- Nézd, ami a minap itt történt az hiba volt. Megrémültem a tárgyalástól… hogy elveszítem Cameron-t… és elragadtattam magam. Sajnálom.

Cuddy úgy vélte komolynak kell lennie, hogyha bocsánatot kér, és nem megfenyegeti, hogy megöli, ha elmondja valakinek.

- Én is sajnálom, House. Nem kellett volna megtörténnie. De miért engem hibáztat mindenki? – kérdezte

- Légy reális, Cuddy! Téged senki sem hibáztat! Szerinted az emberek nem tudják hogy ki a hibás ebben a helyzetben? Ki a gonosz? Jézusom, előre szóltak hogy ne bántsam tovább. Beváltottam a jóslatukat. Csak azért kell kimenned a szobából, mert bármikor a közelébe mész megőrülnek az eredményei. – magyarázta House

- De úgy tűnik Cameron engem hibáztat, csakis engem. Hogy lehet, hogy a te jelenlétedre nem így reagál? – siránkozott kicsit fel emelve a hangját

- Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy azért mert habár megvannak a problémáink, Isten tudja miért, de még mindig szeret. És most úgy állít be TÉGED, mintha ellenség vagy versenytárs lennél… ki tudja? Nem tudjuk megkérdezni, hogy érez, nemde? – próbálta kordában tartani az indulatait – Csak annyit kérek, hogy LÉGYSZÍVES tartsd távol magad a szobájától. A jelenléted nyilvánvalóan felkavarja. Ha egyszer felébred és meg tudom magyarázni a dolgokat… biztos vagyok benne, hogy majd rendbe tudjátok hozni a barátságotokat.

- Legalább nem mehetek be a szobájába, anélkül hogy mondanék valamit?… az emberek azt fogják kérdezni, hogy miért nem látogatom meg a barátomat és munkatársamat. Tudod mit fognak gondolni rólam?

Ezen a ponton House nem bírta tovább fékezni az indulatait. Ahogy felállt a székéből, levágta a botját Cuddy asztalára, és azt ordította:

- A francba, Cuddy! Hadd mondjak valamit! Úgy gondolod, hogy rossz leszel, attól hogy nincs engedélyed bemenni a szobájába –ANNYIRA BOLDOG lennék, ha helyet cserélhetnék veled! Én lennék az, akinek a hangjától zaklatott lesz – ordította House (de hangja elakadt az érzelmektől). És te lennél az, akinek Allison írt egy 10 oldalas búcsúlevelet, hogy téged hibáztasson az összes bánatáért és boldogtalanságáért – annyiért hogy inkább meghal, minthogy tovább éljen. Bármikor, ha cserélni szeretnél, csak szólj!

House gyorsan elindult az ajtó felé hogy távozzon mielőtt még Cuddy előtt is összetörik de a kiáltása megállította:

- House!

Odafordult és látta hogy könnyek gördültek le az arcán.

- Sajnálom. – mondta Cuddy – tudtam, hogy szereted de nem is sejtettem, hogy ilyen mély érzelmeket táplálsz iránta.

House megállt egy pillanatra szomorúsággal az arcán. Az utolsó szava mielőtt elhagyta az irodát az volt:

- Én sem.

Kiment és az útját Allison szobája felé vette. Szerencsére üres volt, nem volt bent egy nővér vagy orvos sem. Belépett és a széket a szokásos helyére húzta. Viszont most mielőtt leült hosszasan megcsókolta a homlokán. Inkább szájon csókolta volna de az az átkozott cső útban volt. Eltervezte, ha felébred, sokszor fogja megcsókolni.

Már 2 napja volt kómában kis vagy semmi változással. House a tűrőképessége határán állt. Végül olyat tett, amiről sosem gondolta volna, hogy megteszi jó pár millió éven belül.

Cameron kezét a sajátjai közé fogta, fejéhez emelte és olyan erősen imádkozott Istenhez amennyire csak tudott, ahhoz akiben nem volt biztos hogy létezik.

Halkan de azért hallhatóan kezdte:

- Drága Istenem, tudom, hogy még nem hallottál ilyet tőlem, de remélem, azért figyelsz. Veszettül szükségem van a segítségedre – de nem magamnak. Jól van, részben igen, részben nem. Allison-ról van szó. 2 napja van kómában – persze, gondolom te már tudod. Ami azt jelenti, feltételezem, hogy azt is tudod, hogy jutott a jelenlegi állapotába. Uram, minden az én hibám. Sosem könyörögtem senkinek semmiért egész életemben. De most megteszem. Hadd cseréljek vele helyet! Szeretem őt! De ő nem tudja. Sosem akartam megbántani… nem így. Azt hittem azzal védem meg ha eltolom magamtól. Kérlek, ha egyetlen kívánságom lehet az egész életemben, akkor ez legyen az. Hozd vissza nekem Allison-t agykárosodás nélkül. Orvos. Életeket ment és olyan jól csinálja. Itt van rá szükség. És ha nem tudod ezt megtenni, akkor hadd cseréljek helyet vele. Őszintén szólva, nem tudok tovább nélküle élni. Ő most egy elveszett lélek de én akarok lenni az ok, amiért élni akar majd. Kérlek, adj nekem egy második esélyt, hogy tisztességesen bánjak vele és hogy bebizonyítsam a szerelmemet neki. Am… Ámen… jah… Ámen!

House felemelte a fejét és Allison-ra nézett hátha azonnali eredménye lesz az imának. Néhány perc múlva újra összetört.

Olyan fáradt volt.

Óvatosan keresztbe rakta kezeit Allison derekán, és a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. A könnyein keresztül nézte őt, arra gondolva, hogy még a kóma és a torkában levő csövek ellenére is milyen szép. Most törékenynek látszik de még mindig gyönyörű. A szempillái lassan lecsukódtak, ahogy álomba szenderedett.

Annyira szép álma volt. Allison ujjai a hajába túrtak. Ez teljesen felizgatta. Annyira igazinak tűnt. Hangosan nyöszörgött:

- Mmmm… Allison.

Az ujjai még mindig a hajában voltak. Miért nem folytatódhatott az álom?…meg akarta csókolni. Egy pillanat alatt az ujjai lecsúsztak a hajáról és közvetlenül az orrán landoltak.

_- Ez nem lehetett az álom része_ – gondolta, ahogy reflexből felugrott, a felébredés egy módjaként

House kinyitotta a szemeit, zavarodott volt… végre belenézhetett a legszebb zöld szempárba, amit valaha is látott.


	28. Csipkerózsika

**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS **

**28. Fejezet /Csipkerózsika/**

House zavartan nyitotta ki szemeit… és belenézett a leggyönyörűbb kékeszöld szempárba, amit valaha látott.

Feltolta magát ülő helyzetbe, és szólongatni kezdte.

- Allison? Allison! Hallasz engem? Én vagyok az, House. Itt vagyok.

De hiába, mert semmiféle választ nem kapott, tulajdonképpen még a szemei sem egészen rá összpontosítottak.

- Várj egy kicsit, mindjárt hívok segítséget.

Bepötyögte az üzenetet, /Cameron-911/ elküldte Wilsonnak, Foreman-nek és Chase-nek, majd Cameron életjeleit kezdte ellenőrizni.

Wilson volt az első, aki megérkezett.

- Mi történt? –kérdezte, amint belépett az ajtón.

Már megszokásból House arcát kezdte fürkészni, a félelem, vagy pánik jeleit keresve, de semmi ilyet nem látott rajta. Majd a pillantása Cameron-ra esett, és észrevette, hogy nyitva vannak a szemei.

Mosolyogva fordult House-hoz.

- Mióta? –kérdezte.

- Azonnal hívtalak titeket, amint észrevettem.

Ekkor befutottak a többiek is, rögtön azt kérdezve, hogy mi a baj. House mosolyogva nézett rájuk.

- Nézzétek, felébredt. –mondta, de addigra már ők is észrevették.

- Ez csodálatos! –lelkesült fel Chase.

- Igen az, viszont… még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy milyen állapotban van, és milyen súlyosak a sérülései. –mondta Foreman, és pillantása találkozott Wilson-éval.

Amíg Wilson és Foreman vizsgálták Cameront, Chase az aktáját töltötte ki.

House visszanézett a szemeire, de azok ismét csukva voltak.

Egy pillanatnyi félelmet érzett, amikor szólt a többieknek.

- A szemei… vagy visszaesett a kómába, vagy…

Wilson megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi baja House, csak alszik. Várható volt, hogy nem fog tudni sokáig ébren maradni, azok után, ami történt.

- Addig, amíg nem tud 5 percnél tovább fönt lenni, nem tudhatjuk biztosan, hogy milyen agykárosodás érte. Annak ellenére, hogy felébredt a kómából, én azt javaslom, továbbra is tartsuk a lélegeztető gépen, legalább addig, amíg rendbe nem jön a tüdeje. –mondta Foreman.

- De az nagyon jó jel, hogy ilyen gyorsan felébredt. –tette hozzá Wilson. –Őszinte leszek hozzátok… azok után, hogy 11 percig oxigén nélkül volt, azt hittem hetekig, vagy akár hónapokig is eltarthat.

- Rendben… nos, Foremant és engem várnak a klinikán, úgyhogy vissza kell mennünk. Hívjatok, ha lenne valami változás. –kérte Chase.

- Oké. –válaszolta House. - Hé, Foreman! Tudnál még maradni egy percre? Szeretnék beszélni veled valamiről.

- Nos, mi lenne az? –kérdezte, ahogy Chase kilépett az ajtón.

House kissé feszengve nézett először Wilson-ra, majd Foreman-re.

- Még nem volt alkalmam rendesen megköszönni nektek, hogy aznap este elmentetek Allison-hoz és megmentettétek az életét. Nincs semmi, amivel ezt valaha is viszonozni tudnám, túl drága ahhoz az ő élete. Szeretném, ha tudnátok, hogy sosem fogom elfelejteni, amit aznap este Allison-ért tettetek. Szóval… csak annyit akarok mondani, hogy… Köszönöm.

Azzal egy kézfogásra emelte a kezét, először Wilson felé; tudva, hogy ő nem fogja elutasítani.

Foremant is és Wilson-t is sokkolták az előbbiek, hiszen azelőtt még sosem hallották House-t szívből megköszönni valamit.

Wilson hamar észbe kapott, és erősen megrázta barátja kezét.

- Szívesen, House. De nem csak érte tettem. Érted is. Tudom, hogy mennyit jelent számodra ez a nő, - legalábbis azt hittem, tudtam. De már látom, hogy sokkal, de sokkal többet, mint azt valaha is gondoltam. HA megbocsát neked, ezúttal ne szúrd el!

House bólintott, majd Foreman felé nyújtotta a kezét. Most sokkal idegesebb volt, mint az előbb.

Foreman először meg sem mozdult, majd felvonta egyik szemöldökét, mint ahogy szokta, amikor kételkedik valamiben.

House látta, hogy Foreman magában vívódik, úgyhogy egy kicsit rásegített.

- Mit mondasz, Eric?

Foreman először arra gondolt, hogy meg tudta volna ölni House-t, amiért fájdalmat okozott Cameronnak. De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mi minden történt azóta. House teljesen kiborult, miután elolvasta a levelet; szinte éjjel-nappal őrt állt Cameron ágya mellett; és végül rájött, hogy Cameronnak igaza volt a levelében. House nagyszerű orvos volt, és a lelke mélyén még jó ember is. Kétségtelen, hogy sokszor seggfej módjára viselkedett, de Cameron így is elég jót látott benne ahhoz, hogy szeretni tudja.

Végül megrázta House kezét.

- Szívesen. Ahogy Cameron is mondta, más okai is voltak az öngyilkosságra. Tudom, hogy szeret téged, úgyhogy most az egyszer elnézem neked. De biztosíthatlak, hogyha még egyszer megbántod, én magam fogom szétrúgni a segged!

- Értettem. –válaszolta House. –Hé, Eric! –szólt Forman után, ahogy az elindult kifelé.

Foreman megállt az ajtóban és visszafordult. House arcára egy gonosz mosoly ült ki, amint megszólalt:

- A helyedben nem fogadnék rá, hogy sor fog kerülni erre a seggberúgásra… de a Wombat-on bármikor gyakorolhatsz, csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Foreman arcán egy mosoly jelent meg, ami hamar nevetésbe torkollott, majd a fejét csóválva kiment az irodából.

- Gyakorolni a Wombat-on? –szólalt meg Jimmy, mire mindketten nevetni kezdtek. – Észrevetted, hogy hosszú ideje most nevetünk először? –kérdezte.

- Ez egy jó nap, Jimmy. –válaszolta House. –Allison fölébredt.


	29. Dolgok, amiket meg kell beszélni

**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS**

**29. Fejezet /Dolgok, amiket meg kell beszélni/**

Kora reggel volt mikor Wilson legutóbb otthagyta House-t Cameron ágya mellett. Ugyan felébredt a kómából, de míg meg nem erősödött a tüdeje, hogy magától működjön lélegeztetőn tartották.

House mint mindig most is virrasztott, Cuddy pedig egy szót sem szólt a kötelességeiről.

A másik két tanoncot, Wilson-nal egyetemben vagy a klinikai vagy a Cameron esetén való munka terhelte le.

Ebédidő volt, úgyhogy Wilson elhatározta, hogy a barátjának ennie kell valamit, különben is beszélnie kellett vele és nem akarta Cameron előtt.

Mielőtt belépett bekukucskált az ablakon és azt látta, hogy House most is Cameron kezeit sajátjai közé fogva, fejét pedig mellkasán pihentetve aludt.

Nagyon halkan ment be. Odasétált és finoman megrázta a vállánál, erre azonnal felült és tekintetét Cameron-ra szegezte azt várva, hogy ő volt az.

- House, csak én vagyok az. Jöttem, hogy leráncigáljalak ebédelni. – mondta mosolyogva Wilson

- Menj csak, nem akarom egyedül hagyni. Mi van, ha felkel és senki sem lesz itt?

- House, mennyit ettél az utóbbi három napban? Fogadok, nem sokat. – szidta le Wilson –Forman és Chase pedig pár percen belül itt lesz, hogy lefuttasson egy tucat tesztet szóval egy órán keresztül itt lesznek vele. Most pedig gyere, nem fogadok el nemleges választ.

- Rendben. – mondta House – Jesszusom Jimmy, az asszony megint kirúgott? Szörnyen feszültnek tűnsz. Azt hittem megegyeztünk, hogy a mai nap egy jó nap lesz.

- Én fizetek – válaszolta, ahogy a büfé sorában várakoztak

- Látod, jó nap – suttogta House

- Nem, csak szokásos – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Wilson

- Ohhh… micsoda visszavágás! – nevetett House

Miután megkapták a kajájukat és leültek a legeldugottabb helyre, amit csak talált Wilson House megkérdezte:

- Mi jár a fejedben Jimmy?

- Honnan tudod, hogy töröm valamin a fejem?

- Hát…- magyarázta – normális esetben nem kutatsz a legeldugottabb asztal után, hacsak, A; valami komoly dolgot akarsz megbeszélni velem, B; van egy fontos pletykád, amit meg akarsz osztani velem, C; néhány nővérkével vagy együtt és velük akarsz valamit megosztani! C kizárva, hála Istennek. Ami a B-t illeti, most a legnagyobb pletyka az Cameron és a szánalmas balfék, akik a diagnosztikai osztályon dolgoznak. Szóval marad az A… valami komoly dolgot kell megbeszélned.

- Francba, remek vagy. Még csak a fehértáblára sem volt szükséged. Ok. Rendben van. – mondta röhögve – Először is van egy üzenetem Cuddy-tól. Azt akarja, hogy emlékeztesselek, hogy a tárgyalásod holnapután lesz.

House nagyon furcsa arcot vágott.

- Mi a baj, House? – kérdezte Wilson

- Ironikus – válaszolta halkan – Attól, ami az utóbbi néhány napban történt Allison-nal… teljesen elfelejtettem a saját tárgyalásom közeledtét. Azt gondolnád, hogy az hogy túladagolta magát Vicodin-nal arra késztet, hogy gondoljak a tárgyalásra… de csak rá tudtam gondolni.

House fájdalommal teli szemmel felnézett a barátjára és válaszért esedezett

- Jimmy, most szüksége van rám, jobban, mint valaha… mi lesz, ha börtönbe kell mennem?

Pár percig csend lett de végül megtörte Wilson:

- Nem tudom, House. De mind túl fogjuk élni VALAHOGY. Ha börtönbe kell menned, tudod, hogy Forman húgaként szereti. És azt is tudod, hogy én is vigyázok rá, amíg távol vagy.

- Akkor sem merek még rágondolni sem, Jimmy. – mondta House pánikolva – Ne érts félre… a börtön gondolata már ezelőtt is halálra ijesztett, de most sokkal több múlik a tárgyaláson. NEM TUDOM itt hagyni Cameron-t. Ha most elhagyom… az öngyilkossága után ilyen hamar, sosem tudom majd elhitetni vele, hogy tényleg szeretem!

Wilson látta az őszinte félelmet House arcán, úgyhogy azt mondta:

- Hát barátom, csak annyit tehetünk, hogy elmész a tárgyalásra, eljárunk az ügyben, és ha Isten is úgy akarja, nem találnak bűnösnek.

- Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy ez megtörténhet?

Pár percig csak nézett rá de végül azt mondta:

- Nem. De azt sem gondoltam, hogy Cameron ilyen gyorsan felébred a kómából, nem is beszélve, arról hogy túlélte. Sose becsüld alá a csoda lehetőségét, House!

Felemelte a fejét, egy furcsa pillantást vetett rá és megkérdezte:

- Mióta hiszel te a csodákban?

- Halasszuk ezt a beszélgetést egy kicsit későbbre! – válaszolta Wilson mindentudó mosollyal


	30. Túrórudi és kolbász

**KÉTSÉGBEESÉS**

**30. Fejezet /Túrórudi és kolbász/**

Miközben Wilson és House tovább folytatták az ebédjüket, Wilson halkan megszólalt:

- Van még valami, amit meg kell beszélnünk.

- És mi lenne az, Jimmy? –sóhajtott House.

- Azt mondtad, el fogod árulni mi történt közted és Cuddy között… és ami még fontosabb, hogy MIÉRT történt.

House lehajtotta a fejét, a szendvicsét bámulta, majd egy mély lélegzetvétel kíséretében belefogott.

- Nem könnyű megmagyarázni… Aznap nagyon feldúlt voltam, hogy talán börtönbe kerülök, és hosszú ideig nem láthatom Cameront. Nem is tudom mért idegesített ennyire, de pokolian féltem attól, hogy amíg nem leszek itt, Cameron talán beleszeret egy másik, fiatalabb orvosba. Tudom, hogy nem volt fair, amit vele tettem; folyton ellöktem magamtól, de azt se akartam, hogy valaki másé legyen. Mindenestre nagyon megijedtem ettől. Úgy éreztem, ki kell őt vernem a fejemből, és a klinikán akartam elütni az időt, de közben eszembe jutott, hogy még Cuddy-tól is bocsánatot akartam kérni, úgyhogy a klinika helyett az ő irodájába mentem.

House a székén fészkelődve körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, senki sem volt hallótávolságon belül, majd folytatta:

- Elnézést kértem tőle, utána pedig megöleltük egymást. Azt mondta, jó lett volna, ha nem fordulnak köztünk rosszra a dolgok, és én is bevallottam, hogy voltak jó pillanataink. Azt mondta, nem tudja mit fog csinálni nélkülem. Azután egy gyors csókot adtunk egymásnak, de a dolgok kicsúsztak a kezünk közül és egyre jobban belemerültünk. Én kigomboltam az ingét, ő pedig levette a dzsekimet és már a pólómnál tartott, amikor benyitott Cameron.

- Úristen, House! Nem csoda, ha Cameron kiborult. El sem tudom képzelni, mit érezhetett, mikor meglátott titeket.

- Kösz szépen, Nyilvánvaló Kapitány. –grimaszolt House. –Mondták már, hogy milyen jól meg tudod vigasztalni az embert?

Wilson egy pillanatnyi megbánást mutatott, de azért tovább kérdezősködött:

- És mit csinált… mit mondott erre Cameron?

- Jézusom Jimmy, először rá se tudtam nézni, olyan bűntudatom volt, Cuddy pedig teljesen lefagyott. –válaszolta House. – Amikor bejött leejtette a kezében lévő aktákat, és szinte hallani lehetett, ahogy elakad a lélegzete. Mikor először ránéztem… hátborzongató volt. Egyértelműen feldúlt volt, ugyanakkor a tekintete teljesen érzelemmentesnek tűnt. Mindenki csak állt, és bámult a másikra. Az egész csupán másodpercekig tartott, én mégis hosszú óráknak éreztem. Azután Cameron azt mondta, sajnálja, hogy megzavart minket, de nem tudta hogy a búcsúzkodás kellős közepén vagyunk, majd sarkon fordult és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Wow. – ez volt minden, amit Wilson ki tudott nyögni.

- Tudod, látszott a tekintetében a fájdalom, de ez sokkal mélyebben érintette… a szavai és a hangja szinte élettelennek tűntek. Akárhány vitába is keveredtünk az évek során és akárhányszor is megbántottam, még egyszer sem hallottam ilyen „üresnek" a hangját. Tudnom kellett volna, hogy ez most más volt… Hogy most…

- House, nem tudhattad, hogy megpróbálja majd megölni magát! –szakította félbe Wilson. –Szerintem valamilyen szinten mindnyájan bűnösnek érezzük magunkat. Miután elolvastam a levelét, szörnyen éreztem magam. Számtalanszor beszéltem vele, de egyszer sem vettem észre, hogy bántotta valami. Hogy mennyire egyedül érezte magát. Istenem, House… ha csak visszagondolok az első randitokra… Cameront intettem óva, hogyha egy újabb csalódás ér téged, nem biztos, hogy megint talpra tudsz állni. Figyelembe se vettem az ő érzéseit.

- És tudod mi a legironikusabb, Jimmy? Hogy amíg Cuddy-val voltam, egész végig Cameronról fantáziáltam. Azt kívántam, bárcsak az ő ajkait csókoltam volna, bárcsak az ő melleit…

- Hé, hé, hé! –szólt közbe Wilson. – Kérlek, ezt úgy kérdeztem, mint a barátod… De soha-soha ne hagyd, hogy Cuddy ezt megtudja, ha nem akarod elveszíteni a „harmadik lábad".

Szemléltetésképpen felvette a túrórudiját a tányérjáról, House orra elé emelte, és egyetlen mozdulattal kettétörte.

A két barát néhány másodpercig még komoly arccal nézett egymásra, majd mindketten nevetésben törtek ki. House keze ösztönösen a lábai közé vándorolt, eltakarva azt, amint elképzelte, hogy Cuddy egy szikével közelít felé, vagy ilyesmi.

Ez a hirtelen jött jókedvük azonban rövid életűnek bizonyult, mivel mindkettejük csipogója megszólalt.

Foreman volt az, Cam szobájába hívta őket. De legalább most nem volt 911 az üzenet végén.

- Biztos megjöttek a teszteredmények. Gyere. –mondta Wilson.

Ahogy elindultak kifelé a büféből, House barátjára nézett.

- Most nagyon megbántottál, Jimmy.

Wilson zavartan pislogott rá, majd House folytatta:

- Ha legközelebb a „harmadik lábamról" beszélsz, legalább használhatnál egy kolbászt a szemléltetéséhez… ne csak egy kis vékony túrórudit. –azzal felvillantotta az egyik jól bevált ego-s mosolyát, Wilson ellenben megbotránkozva csóválta a fejét.

Amikor beértek Cameron szobájába, Foreman és Chase még mindig pár teszten dolgoztak, és az eredményeket jegyezték le.

House azonnal elfoglalta a szokásos helyét Cameron ágya mellett, és figyelte, ahogy alszik. Óvatosan félresöpört egy kósza hajtincset a szeme elől, majd cirógatni kezdte az arcát.

- Akkor elmondjátok, hogy mik lettek a tesztek eredményei, vagy harapófogóval kell kihúznom belőletek?

Wilson a „Super Jim" pozíciójában, csípőre tett kezekkel állt, és csak kuncogott. House napról napra egyre nagyobb rejtély lett a számára. Most is itt fenyegette az alkalmazottait, másrészről viszont gyengéden simogatta Cameron arcát és hajtincseket söpört ki a szeméből.

- Nos House, annak ellenére, hogy nem te vagy az orvosa, elmondhatom, hogy a bal oldali homloklebenyen találtunk némi károsodást. Azt még nem lehet tudni, hogy ennek milyen hatása lesz a későbbiek során, és hogy ideiglenes lesz-e, vagy maradandó. Többet fogunk tudni miután fölébredt és beszéltünk vele, és miután megcsináltuk a neurológiai tesztet.

House túlságosan is félt ahhoz, hogy fel tudja fogni az előbb hallottakat.

- A bal lebenynek pontosan melyik részén? –kérdezte.

Foreman hezitálva nézett Wilson-ra, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Két helyen van károsodás: a Broca- részen és a homloklebeny leghátsó részén.

House falfehér arccal pillantott rá a mellette fekvő Cameron-ra. A többiek nem akartak újból végignézni egy olyan jelenetet, mint amit az irodájában rendezett Cam levelének elolvasása után, úgyhogy Chase megpróbált egy kicsit javítani a helyzeten.

- Nézd House, ha van valami, amit megtanultunk a Cameronnal eltöltött két év alatt, akkor az az, hogy milyen erős tud lenni.

Mikor House továbbra is csak meredt Cameron-ra, Wilson a fiúkhoz fordult:

- Mért nem mentek le egy kicsit a klinikára, mielőtt Cuddy őrjöngeni kezdene? Szólok, ha van valami változás. Amikor fölébred, jó lenne levenni a lélegeztetőről, hogy megnézzük, hogy megy neki egyedül.

Foreman és Chase tudták, hogy Wilson egy kicsit egyedül akart maradni House-al, úgyhogy ellenvetés nélkül kimentek a szobából.

Wilson a barátjához fordult.

- House. House! Légy szíves ülj le, van még két dolog, amiről beszélnünk kell. –mondta halkan, nehogy fölébressze Cameront.

- Oh az ég szerelmére Jimmy, mi van már megint? –suttogta.

- House, nyugodj le és figyelj! Azt hiszem, nem fog tetszeni, ami most következik.


End file.
